Oiche Shamhna: Return of the Game
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: It's been 5 years since Sonic and his hedgehog friends played a dangerous board game and won in the end, Sonic ends up finding the game evolved into a game console.
1. Level 1: Spiders

**When I went to watch Jumanji The Next Level last week, it gave me an inspiration to do another story of Oiche Shamhna. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Thumbnail belongs to (c) GothNebula**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

It's been 5 years since I remember how that gameboard called Oiche Shamhna. It was very scary that my friends and I barely survived. But I won and we got home and we threw the game in the river.

And now 5 years later, we graduated high school 3 years ago and went to university college. Amy and I are roommates while Shadow are roommates with Silver. Right now, I wonder what await our future.

I was driving my car and on my way to the University. I had a long run with my speed at the park. It was spring break and we have a whole week of our free time to do whatever we want.

I can't wait to see what my friends is up to. Shadow is usually reading the Dracula book while Silver just do yoga or meditate during his free time. As for Amy, she's been doing a lot of fitness in the gym room in college. She and I are still in a steady relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

I walked inside to find her in the gym room. She was right now doing some pushups until she noticed me. "Oh hi Sonikku"

"You looking good and a total badass chick I have ever seen" I teased her.

"You think so? Well you know you love strong girls" Amy said, grabbing her towel and water bottle.

"I know so. Say where's the guys?" I asked.

"In their shared room" Amy said.

"Okay Ames" I said and walked up there with her once she has gotten dressed to her casual clothes.

"You know I like when you show your flat stomach. It's totally sexy" I said as we went upstairs.

"Hehehe….. Sonic. You're so funny" Amy giggled and held my hand.

"Funny is my middle name" I chuckled.

We walked to the halls to find their room number 200. I just hope Silver is not doing meditation again because the last time I interrupted him, he almost strangled me with his telekinesis.

I knocked on the door and waited for a moment. Then the door opened and there was Shadow, "Oh it's you Faker"

"What? You don't miss me very much, Shadzy?" I asked with my cocky attitude to annoy him.

"Not one bit" Shadow said.

"Oh, Shads. Sometimes you make me laugh when you're grumpy" Amy walks in.

"Oh hello Amy. Silver's just chilling in his bed" Shadow said.

"I see. How have you been guys doing? Free week?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Spring Break vacation is what I like. Free from too much teachers teaching us and forbidding us to play with our phones in class" Silver said.

"The way I see it, I love being a free spirit" I said and gave thumbs up.

"Anyways, since it's almost evening, we should drive somewhere to eat for dinner" Shadow suggested.

"I agree. I'm so hungry I could just stop eating" Silver said.

"Good idea guys" I agreed.

**x**

We went to go have some pizza. Silver always the scrawny young adult, eats like an animal. Typical guy.

"So, it's been 5 years since we played that scary game board. Ever since we were freshmen high school teenagers" I said while having pizza.

"Yeah that game sure was weird, me becoming a hedgekitty" Shadow said.

"I like you as a hedge-Cat. You were so adorable" I snickered.

"Say that again and I'll scratch you like a cat" Shadow glared coldly.

"Whatever but that memory of it will never...be forgotten" I chuckled.

"Hmph!" Shadow huffed in annoyance.

"Anyways, what have you two been doing all day?" Silver asked with his mouthful.

"Exercising in the gym room to stay in great shape" Amy said.

"Me jogging in the park and the sidewalks. You all know I'm the speedster king" I said.

Silver swallowed and then spoke, "Just been chatting with Blaze lately and well playing games"

"And you, Mr. Dark And Gloom" I asked Shadow.

"Just been finishing the Dracula novel" Shadow said.

"Great. You always read about it" I said.

"Well Bram Stoker took inspiration from the Prince Dracula who enjoyed watch his victims suffer while eating" Shadow said.

"Okay, let's not talk about it when there's food. Anyways, I'll catch up with you guys. I'm gonna take a walk" I said.

"Ok see ya" Amy said.

**x**

I went down the street to the one river we dropped the game at, but continued down to make sure it's really destroyed.

"Hmmmhmmm, I wonder what's next tonight" I said to myself. That was until I felt something hard at my feet; I looked down seeing a square object and kneel down to uncover it from the river bank. No way, it's the game but, something is different. Once I uncovered it, it appears to be a game console for four people.

"Hmmm, might bring this back to my pals" I said.

I picked it up and ran back to the room to show them what has become of the game.

**x**

As I got to my room, I told Amy to get the guys here. And once they were here, they were in big shock.

"Sonic you crazy? Do you know what the game caused?!" Shadow said.

"What I see, it's a game console. Not a board game" I said.

"Okay. Well better plug it in and see" Shadow said.

I plugged the game to our TV and turned it on. As the game started a text said 'A game for those who seek to find' and then said 'A way to leave their world behind, Welcome to Ochie Shamhna'.

"It's really it" Shadow said. Then the character selection appeared.

"Okay ummmm. I'll pick the werehog" I selected.

"I'll be a vampire" Shadow selected a vampire.

"Your turn Amy" He said.

Amy picks her console to select, "Ok. I'll be, a witch" Amy selected The Witch.

Silver got up and picks his console, "I'll be Frankenstein's monster" Silver selected the last one.

"I don't think it's the same curse like before. Perhaps it's safe to play like regular normal video games" I said but something went wrong.

It then starts to spark after the title sparked, "Unplug it!" Amy screamed when it got worse.

I unplugged the game but the TV was still on with the game, "It's not going off!"

And a green light came and started to...pull us into the screen one by one.

"HOLY SH-" I was sucked in.

We got virtualized through a program and then into a world, landing hard on a ground.

"AGH! Ow, the hell?" I groaned at how hard I landed but no injuries or broken bones.

But when I looked at myself, I was a werehog, "What the?!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" I hear Amy screaming as she landed on me.

"OMPH!" She landed on my belly; she was dressed as a witch complete with hat.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I hear Shadow and Silver screaming and landed on the ground.

"Ow my head" Silver groaned, getting up.

"Urgh. What happened?" Shadow groaned.

"Hey why do I feel bolts on my...AAAAGH!" Silver felt his neck feeling bolts there.

"Oh my god!" Amy shrieked.

"What the hell happened to us?!" Shadow yelled, "What the hell am I wearing? Is this a vampire cape?"

"I'm a monster!" Silver saw his reflection in the lake.

"We became our avatars!" I said.

"What the hell just happened and where the hell are we! Agh! It's so hard to talk with fangs!" Shadow groaned in frustration.

"We appear to be in some spooky forest" I looked around.

"Okay and since what we have become, we're gonna discover our strengths" Amy said.

"We don't know what kind of strengths and weaknesses we monster characters have! And this is the craziest shot we are in right now!" Shadow yelled.

"Since I'm a witch I might have magical powers" Amy said, picking out a wand.

"Agh! These bolts on my neck are like tight" Silver touching the bolts on his neck.

"I'm gonna kill you for this, Sonic! Why did you bring that game back?!" Shadow almost punched me.

"Hey! Chill I didn't see that coming. I thought it was gonna be different!" I held my hands in defense, "The only clue I get is that we need to finish the game like last time"

"And how are we gonna do that?! We are probably in a game filled with dangerous levels! Who knows what can happen to us avatars in the game!" Shadow yelling.

"Would you be quiet?!" I put my paw hand on his mouth, "You think you're the only one that is freaking out here? I'm sorry I found the game. But yelling and screaming at me isn't going to get you anywhere. So get it together"

"Fine! Let's keep going and see what this level do" Shadow said.

"Levels are so simple, Shadow. Level one is always the easiest but sooner or later the levels will get harder and harder" I said.

"He's right. It's like playing a video game but we are the players of the game. And I can't seem to fly or move objects with my mind. Our powers are gone!" Silver said.

"Okay, Okay, Okay! Let's not panic. Everyone remain calm. There's got to be access or something" I tried touch my werehog body to find an access or like a pause screen. But when I touched my left pec, something came out of it, "Whoa!" It was a screen of lists.

**STRENGTHS:** CLAWING, HOWLING, STRENGTH, BITING, SPEED, MOONLIGHT

**WEAKNESS**: SILVER

"Whoa, that's some list of your avatar" Amy said.

"How did you do that?" Shadow asked.

"I sorta touched my pec" I said.

"Let's see my own" Amy said.

She touched her...boob...and the screen comes out.

**STRENGTH:** DARK MAGIC, BROOM FLYING

**WEAKNESS:** FIRE

"Okay this is embarrassing" Amy blushed at where her hand was.

"That's it? Those are your strengths and weakness?" I asked.

"Yeah it is" Amy said.

Shadow then touched his pec and his screen came out.

**STRENGTH:** BLOOD, FLIGHT, SPEED, BAT TRANSFORMATION, HYPNOTIZE, SEDUCTION

**WEAKNESS:** GARLIC, SUNLIGHT, HOLY CROSS

"You have got to be kidding me. I have more weaknesses than you two" Shadow groaned.

"Seduction? Vampires can do that?" Amy asked.

"I never do seduction to women. But how is seduction my strengths?" Shadow touched his chest to hide his lists.

"Let's see what mine are" Silver touched his pec, his screen showing his strengths and weakness.

**STRENGTH:** ENHANCED STRENGTH, ELECTRICITY MANIPULATION, ELECTRICITY IMMUNITY

**WEAKNESS:** WATER, POWER SHORTAGE

"Water?" Silver said.

"Water causes electricity to go berserk. Like electrified water" I said.

"Makes sense, so you're not alone with more than one weakness Shadow" Silver said.

"Hmph, says the Frankenstein hedgehog that knows about electricity" Shadow scoffed.

"Don't make come over there and beat the hell out of you" Silver points his finger. Lightning coming out from his finger nearly zapped Shadow.

"WHOA!" Shadow dodged it, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"CUT THAT OUT GUYS!" Amy used her wand to hover them both by magic.

"Whoa, Whoa! Put me down!" Shadow yelled.

"It was an accident! I didn't know I can do that!" Silver yelped.

"You boys! Stop fighting! Just keep your cool and try to get it together" Amy puts them down.

"Fine sorry" Both said.

"Okay this forest hides some secrets" I walked down a path with them.

"I don't like this at all" Amy shuddered.

"Me neither. It's like a movie than something that's real to us. This is—...AAAHH!" Silver yelped when he heard an owl hooting.

"Relax it's just an owl" I groan in annoyance.

"I just got jumpy but this is real. Characters in the game can die" Silver said.

"Okay, as this is a spooky forest, danger can appear any second now" I said.

As we walked, some of the trees started to grin creepily, "It's all in my head. It's just mind games, that's all" I gulped nervously.

"Do you think there are boss levels on this game? Boss levels are very tough" Silver asked.

"I suppose so Silver" I said.

We came to a huge tree root bridge but everything was covered in spider webs. Oh boy, I know what lies ahead.

"I hate this game right now. Remember those giant spiders last time?" Silver gulped hard.

"Y-Y-Yeah" Amy shivered in fear.

Then eight legs appears with eight glowing green eyes.

"Fuck!" I whispered.

We were surrounded by them. This is so not good.

"Shadow, if you can hypnotize them. It would the time like now!" I said.

"I don't know how! There's too many eyes!" Shadow said.

"Back off right now!" Silver accidentally let out lightning from his body.

And with that he shocked many of the spiders frying them.

"Oh shit! Did you see that?!" Silver was amazed.

"Yeah but we gotta get moving now!" I said as more are behind us.

"Got it!" We ran to the bridge with the swarm of spiders following.

The bridge was leading us to a cliff, "Don't look down!"

"Okay don't panic!" Amy took careful steps on the bridge.

But as the spiders got on the bridge it started to shake, "Whoa! WHOA!" I lost balance and grabbed onto the bridge.

"Silver! Use one of your bug zapper jazz hands things!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay, hey spiders!" Silver charged up his hands.

The spiders were getting close but Silver then zaps the spiders with his bolts.

"Go!" He tells us to leave the bridge.

We all ran to the end of the bridge but I cannot leave Silver behind. But he ran once he manage to fend off scores of them and jumped to us.

"Here I go" I lifted the bridge to make the spiders fall into the river.

Then with a final push I threw off the bridge and they all fell into the river.

"Can you swim bitches?! Huh?!" I yelled down.

"Good job Sonic!" Silver high-fives with me.

But I felt an electric shock when I did that. "AGH!"

"Whoops sorry pal" Silver smiled nervously.

"It's okay" I assured him.

"I thought the first level was supposed to be easy, not tough" Shadow said.

"I guess so since it's a horror game" I said.

"Now let's keep going" Amy said.

"This is the worst day of my life" Shadow grumbled.

"Grumpy as usual I see" Amy sighs.


	2. Level 2: Haunted House

**12/28/19**

**3 Reviews, 4 Favs, 4 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

We came to level 2, the haunted house; I don't know what's in there but it could be any monster. A ghost, a psychopath, I have no idea. But if we want to get home, we have to beat the levels as quickly as possible.

"This is scary, guys. If there's a psychopath murderer with a knife, we are so dead" Silver said.

"It could be ghosts, Silver. And we should not split up because getting separated would mean getting lost easily" Shadow said.

"I agree. I've seen what happens in movies like this" I said.

Some of the pictures of the wall were really starting to look scary. "Man, I just hope the eyes aren't moving. It's the oldest trick in the book" I said.

"Magic paintings" Amy said.

"Shads, you have transformation ability. Bats have sharp hearing. Is there anyone here in this creepy house that you can hear?" I asked.

In a poof Shadow turned into a bat, "I can hear that...there is someone in the level above us" Bat Shadow said.

"Say what?!" I said.

"It's coming down here!" Bat Shadow followed the tracks.

"Is it ghosts?" Silver whimpered.

"OOOOOAAAAAAH!" a horde of ghosts appeared and grins cruelly.

"I'll show you how to boo. AAAARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" I howled out loud when the moonlight from with window shined on me.

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAHAAAAAH!" The ghosts were frightened off by my howling and flew away.

"Some scary ghosts, is that all they got?" I scoffed in annoyance.

"Show off" Silver said.

We walked deeper until we came to a living room. The fire place ignited by itself.

"Aaahhh!" Amy went behind me.

"Easy Amy" I calmed her down.

"Sorry, fire is my avatar's weakness" Amy said.

"Okay. But now we got to find out if there's a boss here" I said.

I sniffed any scent to find a way out. This house is big on the inside but smaller on the outside.

We got out of the living room in the hallways to find the way out of the place. Then a creaking noise was heard.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"This is freaking me out" Silver gulped hard.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Amy said. Then out came a ghost with a version of me.

"You scared my friends, wolfie. Now I'm gonna scare you!" The ghost hedgehog glared.

"Bring it on!" I got on all fours, growling.

"Sonic wait!" Amy tried to warn me but I just attacked the ghost but I went through him.

"Muahahaha! You can't touch me!" The ghost hedgehog laughed.

"Everyone always has a weakness!" Amy summoned a vacuum cleaner by her witch magic.

"Hey what is this?!" The ghost hedgehog exclaims.

"My special ghost cleaner!" Amy grinned and switches to on.

"NO NO NO! YAAAAAAGH!" The ghost got sucked into the vacuum cleaner by Amy.

"Piece of cake, guys" Amy smiled in satisfaction and makes the vacuum cleaner disappear.

"Thanks Ames. You already mastered magic" I got back on my feet.

"You're welcome" Amy said.

"Save the romance, we got to get out" Shadow said.

"But this house is like a maze in a mansion. Where should we go?" Silver said.

"The basement. Haunted houses usually have basement doors or whatever. Maybe we can try that" I said.

"Good idea" Silver said.

We went to a door that leads us downstairs to the basement. I hope that's a way out of here, I'm sick of walking in this huge house that makes me feel lost in a maze. We searched for a hidden basement door somewhere. This basement is very scary to go to because it always has cob webs and murderous weapons. Mostly traps too.

"Stick together guys" Amy said. Using a light in her wand she lights up to let us see. There were some skeletons on the walls on chains and a skull on a table had cockroaches crawling out from a hole in the neck.

"I hate bugs. Too many legs and yuckie gushings" Shadow shuddered.

"Yet real hedgehog eats bugs" Silver made a grossed out look.

"Man, I can't even think of what to eat" I said.

Before anyone could say anything, a rumbling noise was heard in the basement.

"Say Silver, was that your stomach?" Shadow asked.

"No" Silver shook his head.

"It's just probably a heater or furnace making that noise" Amy guessed.

"I hope it's not the house coming to life" I said.

"You sure-…..OW!" Amy got whacked in the head by some stool hovering.

"The furniture is alive! AGH!" I got hit by a moving table.

"Poltergeists! Or they are alive!" Silver screamed.

"Agh! Stupid interior!" Shadow struggled against some chairs.

"Oh shit!" I gasped when I see silverware coming towards me. I backed off as they got closer and tried to hurt my skin.

"Ah! That hurts!" I felt them jump at me. It hurts like fire!

"AAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOO!" I howled in rage and shook them off me and ran to help my comrades.

"Silver, your electricity! Now!" I said.

"Yes!" Silver nods and unleashed a huge amount of electricity from his bolts, "Full power, baby!" His body glowed.

And with that it destroyed every living furniture and silverwares.

"Thanks for saving my fur" I said, noticing that his electricity nearly made my thick fur frizzle.

"Welcome buddy" Silver said.

"Let's get the hell out of here. This place is like a murdering game" Shadow said.

"I agree. I should blow a hole to get us out" Silver charged up his electricity and blew a hole in the wall which lead us outside of the haunted house.

We got out and came back to the spooky forest, finding another path leading to the cliffs with a rope bridge.

"I don't like this" I said.

"Let's go" Amy walked to the bridge.

"I'm guessing we are near level 3. But these levels are gonna get harder and harder. And I don't think this cursed game has cheat codes" Shadow said.

"None at all" I said as we walked the bridge. The bridge was coming into a fog, below hundreds of feet was several sharp rocks.

"Guys, stay close together. This fog is very thick and hard to see at night" I said.

"Got it" My friends replied.

"Silver, you have light. Be a flashlight" Shadow said.

"Okay" Silver's eyes glowed bright blue and he walked in front of us.

"Can you see anything?" Amy asked.

"No, but I see the end of the bridge. Let's go" Silver said.

Eventually we came across the end of the bridge and found next level.


	3. Level 3: Zombies

**12/31/19**

**6 Reviews, 5 Favs, 6 Follows**

**Happy New Year**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Level three was leading us to an area of the cemetery. Oh god. This is so not good. I know what this means when it comes to tomb stones but I don't see any names or the year they are born and died.

"Guys, you know what this means right?" Silver whimpered.

"Yeah, the undead corpses, the reanimated dead bodies, the walking dead? Yeah, zombies. But they're too slow and they can't run fast. But we know its weakness" I said.

"Yeah, their heads but we don't have guns to shoot them" Shadow said.

"I agree with vampire boy. Silver's electricity won't make zombies feel pain. It could possibly reanimate them. Just like Frankenstein. Drinking blood from a zombie can possibly contaminate Shadow, which is a bad idea. I don't think clawing or decapitating them would work because limbs can move on its own. So, I guess Amy can give us weapons to kill these walking corpses" I said, done with ideas but Amy's witch spells could be some help to us.

"Let's see" Amy took out a spell book for a good spell, "Uhhh...give these three monsters and myself pistol guns, please?" She twirled her wand around.

And in our hands pistol guns appeared, "Now that's more like it" Shadow spins his guns.

"Just remember, monsters don't use guns like this. So try to be careful where you shoot" I said.

"I know how to use these, I guarantee" Shadow said. As we walked the graveyard, we heard a groaning noise and it came clear it was more than one.

"Aaahhh! Get it off!" Amy got grabbed by an arm in the ground.

"UAAAAAAGH!" The zombie below groaned but Amy shoots it in the head, kicking it off of her and stands back up.

"Huddle up!" I said as we huddled up with our backs touching each other.

"Back off! I'm not your meal!" Amy shoots two zombies' heads off. Silver shoots a zombie's arms and legs off leaving it helpless.

"Shoot for the head!" Shadow smacked him.

"OW! Got it!" Silver shoots the head to shreds.

"Nice shooting Tex" Shadow responds in a mock-Texan accent.

"Thank you" Silver said.

More zombies came and we had to shoot them all. Sooner or later we'll run out of ammo.

"Man, if I had my telekinesis, I could move them all away!" Silver said.

"And with mine and Shadow's speed we could create tornadoes" I said.

"Guys, focus on not getting bitten by these things!" Amy yelled and jumped up on the statue tomb stone to avoid the zombies getting close to her.

"On it!" I grabbed a nearby tree to whack off a bunch of zombies away.

"Silver! Strike that tree to create fire!" Shadow said.

"Oh yes!" Silver zapped the tree catching fire. I hurled the tree at the zombies setting them on fire.

"You like that?! Huh?! Burn in Hell!" I yelled, watching them get burned.

They don't feel pain but their bodies were burning their flesh off, incinerating them to nothing.

"Good job guys" Amy said and climbs down.

"Thanks but there's still more to kill!" Silver said.

"How about they rest in pieces?!" I tossed the tomb stone like a frisbee at them.

They all got decapitated one by one until they all fell down dead.

"Nice throw" Amy said and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Ames" I replied with a blush.

"Uh, guys? Their limbs are combining together" Silver sees all of the zombie body parts combining together, building something like a giant monster with body parts.

"Ah shit!" I gasped at the sight, bunch of rotten flesh and bones merging together.

"Seriously?! How are we supposed to beat that?!" Amy gasps in horror.

"We need to burn them! Fire burns their flesh!" I said.

"Yes! Light them up!" Silver zapped some dry trees setting them on fire, I grabbed them and threw them.

But it's not enough to light them all. We need something to spread the fire on all of them on the monster, "Ames, think you cast oil on that thing?!"

"Yes, I can do that! Oil spread!" She spewed out oil from her wand at the giant zombie creature.

"Okay! Silver, strike that tree again to spread fire on it!" I said.

Silver nods and zaps it, making the fire spread quickly before incinerating the creature., "ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" The creature roared from being incinerated too quickly.

"It's gonna collapse! MOVE!" Shadow screamed.

We ran away before it could hit us to the ground. Fire was still burning the rotten flesh and bones but luckily, the fire didn't spread on the grass of the cemetery.

"Phew, that was a close one" I said.

But then behind us a portal appeared, a bonus portal. Out of it came four meals for us. I got a whole ham, Amy just some beetles, Shadow some blood and Silver a dead electric eel.

"Ewww! What is that?!" Amy screamed.

"Monster food" I said.

"No way! I'm not eating bugs!" Any said.

"We need to keep our health bars up, Amy. And you're still a witch" Silver said, eating an electrified dead eel; it electrified him but he felt no pain since he's a Frankenstein monster.

"Okay. Bugs has a lot of protein anyways" Amy ate a handful of bugs.

"This is insane. I don't know if this is animal, mobian, or human blood" Shadow sipped his glass of blood.

"Likely animal blood" I tore off a large chunk of flesh from the ham.

"So bonus levels are just food we get?" Amy asked.

"Yes and extra life" I said.

"Next time better be ice cream" Amy said.

"I hope chilidogs" I said.

"We're monsters and we monsters don't have a diet of normal food. I can't feel any burns from the electrifying eel that I'm eating. Frankenstein doesn't even eat food, I think" Silver said, getting electricity absorbed through his bolts on his neck.

"Yup. I'm full already. And I can't even describe the taste of the blood" Shadow slurped the last blood.

"But how do we know how many lives we have?" Amy asked.

"I don't think this game has life count. That's old game from the old days" I said.

"Okay. But what's next? The open stormy sea or what?" Amy guessed.

"No, but I believe it's that" I pointed at a scary castle with lightning crashing from the sky.

"Oh god. It looks like a Transylvanian castle. And we know what monster lives in Transylvania" Silver said.

"Count Dracula" I said, still eating my ham like an animal that I am right now but eventually I finished it, leaving the bone behind.

"Now let's go and try that level guys, it's vampire business this time" Shadow said, cracking his knuckles.

"It might not be just Dracula, Shads. It's them" I pointed at vampire brides guarding the outside door.

"You got to be kidding me?" Shadow groaned.

"They're just women" I said.

"What do you want me to do?" Shadow asked.

"Your avatar has seduction. Go down there and seduce them" I said.

"I do not seduce female humans. This is just bullshit. And we all know the law in our world that humans are forbidden to fall in love or have sex with mobians" Shadow scoffed.

"You're a vampire. Just get your ass down there and seduce them or we are stuck in this game for all eternity. So what's it gonna be?" I asked him.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I can't believe I'm doing this! This is like women flirting with men in a seductive way but this is the other way around. I walked down there, observing any vampire brides guarding from above or below.

I fixed my bow tie and walked up to them, "Hello there, ladies. You two set my soul on fire"

I tried to be very charming and flirty to them. But they don't seem to talk; probably due to their non-playable character program in the game.

"It seems hopeless to not have a bride. I feel so alone" I played with female's long blond hair while walking around her.

She seemed interested in me and smiled. The other female with red hair seemed a little jealous that she's lacking attention from me.

"And you my rouge fleur, you look pretty" I flirted with her too.

There's got to be hypnosis ability in my eyes to hypnotize them. Come on, Shadow. You can do this. My eyes glowed red, shining on them both.

"You don't want to guard this castle" I used it on them both.

On second thought, time for a snack. They were about to walk away when I snapped the blonde female's neck, killing her. I went for the red hair female to take a bite on her neck. And after draining her I signaled for the others to come up to the doors.

"Wow, good job Romeo" Sonic joked.

I scoffed in annoyance; typical werehog with his annoying jokes, "Don't ever mention this to anyone or I will bite your neck off" I glared.

"Just kidding" Sonic said.

We opened the doors and it was dark and spooky, filled with gothic antiques from the 17th century.

"Keep an eye out. Dracula in movies always have vampire brides" I said.

"Better hope you can seduce them all" Silver said.

"One at a time. I'm never flirting women again. Especially female humans" I said.

"Mmmhmm… Okay then" Sonic replied and we came across a vampire bride.

"Here we go again" I prepared to seduce her too.

"Gorgeous, you look very pale and undead" I went around her with my seductive tone. As she got distracted, I quickly snapped her neck, killing her.

"How many are there?" I asked.

Sonic sniffs the air for a scent, "Smells like there are maybe 20 or more"

"Fuck. Do I have to seduce everyone?" I groaned in frustration.

"Yeah, you're the vampire avatar that has seduction" Silver said.

"And blood is your strength. They aren't real so you have every right to kill them. And also, you're becoming a badass right now" Amy said.

"Alright" I walked up for the next brides to seduce and kill. I hope this ends quickly before I lose my cool.

"Hello there pretty flower" I seduced the next bride without her attacking and then I sunk my fangs on her neck draining her from blood, killing her instantly.

"And you my undead lady, you're pretty" I seduced another and drained her of blood too before snapping her neck. I did so for the next 18.

It took me 15 minutes to kill all of them but there could be a few in this big castle.

"That's what I call a badass vampire" I said to my comrades.

"The seduction of death I'd say" Silver said.

"Whatever, by the time I'm normal, never again am I doing that to a female human" I said.

"But to a nice hedgehog girl" Sonic grinned.

"Shut up" I glared.

"I'm just saying" Sonic said in defense.

Soon we came higher up in the castle where Dracula could be at.

"I don't like this. It reminds me of him from the board game" Amy shuddered.

"He almost made you his" Sonic held her close.

"And you went psycho by going Dark and you fed him to that monster plant. So not heroic to her" I glared.

"I'm sorry I went Dark but I freaked out that he would take her from me. I had to do something" Sonic said.

"Hmph, whatever. Next time, don't go dark again. When we are back home; if we ever survive the game" I said.


	4. Level 4: Dracula and Level 5: Aliens

**01/09/20**

**8 Reviews, 5 Favs, 7 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

It's been 15 minutes since Shadow seduced Dracula's vampire brides by draining or snapping their necks. Shadow is enjoying blood way too much.

"Okay, stop. I think reading too much vampire books really got in your head" I said.

"No shit. As soon as we find Dracula, I'm gonna kill him" Shadow said.

"Don't get stubborn, Shadow. We have no idea what he can do" Silver said.

"He's more superior than other vampires" Amy said.

"Not if we do this as a team" Shadow said.

"Vampire vs vampire would be like an endless fight because vampires are equally matched" Silver said.

"Then it's a four against one match" Shadow was about to open the door.

When he opened, stood Dracula's coffin and it opened by itself with him rising from it.

"Oh shit. It's just like him from last time" I said.

"You monsters dare intrude my castle!" Dracula hissed.

"Yes, and get ready to lose!" I cracked my knuckles.

Shadow hissed with his fangs to intimidate the vampire lord.

"You don't frighten me Hedgehog!" Dracula flies down ready to fight.

"I'm as scary than any vampire!" Shadow said and moves swiftly at Dracula.

I see the moon from the window, "ARRRRRROOOOOOO!" I howled with strength.

I ran on all fours at Dracula and punched him but he then throws me over at Silver.

"Yeeooooww!" I got electrocuted by Silver electricity body.

"Sorry!" Silver said.

"Goddamn" My fur was standing up, "We need to find a wooden stake or something to chop his head off" I said.

"On it" Amy said and creates a sword.

Shadow was right now struggling against Dracula. I hate it when he gets competitive like that when he wants to win but he can't do this by himself.

"I gotta help our vampire pal" I ran on all fours and pounced on Dracula.

"URGH! Get off me!" Dracula struggled against me.

I bit his neck hard to give him extreme pain to give him a lesson at how it feels to get bitten in the neck.

"AAAGH YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" Dracula screamed.

I tried to rip his neck off but he pushed me off. And in a swift move he claws my chest with his sharp nails.

"AAAAGH!" I howled in pain.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Silver strikes is electricity at him.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Dracula screamed in pain from being zapped.

"Eat garlic fool!" Amy casts a garlic spell.

Dracula hissed and turns into a wolf to attack her.

"AMY!" I ran on all fours to attack Dracula.

"GET HIM OFF ME!" Amy struggled to get Dracula's big mouth away from her face.

"Leave her alone!" I punched Dracula.

I morphed into a wolf and engaged Dracula in a wolf fight. I pounced at him and bit him but he pushed off and bit me with his fangs. He pushed me at a wall to try to drink my blood.

"No you don't!" I knocked him off me and bared my teeth, "You wanna bite me? Come and get me!" I snarled and run at him; I clawed his face with my sharp claws.

He returned with a swipe of his paw and grabs my neck to throw me over at the coffin.

I morphed back to a werehog, "Is that all you got?!" I snarled and got out of the coffin, "I can do this all night!"

"You will feel the wrath of prince of darkness!" Dracula turns into a bat and flew up to me and back to human form.

I noticed an orange glow in the horizon, it's gotta be sunrise and sunlight kill vampires in movies.

"Guys! Sunrise!" I called out to my team.

Shadow stays in the shadows since sunlight is his avatar's weakness.

Silver and Amy pushed Dracula to the sunlight, "Rise and shine, vampire lord!" I smirked.

"AAAAAAAAGH! Dracula screamed as he was turned into dust.

"Good job guys" I gave them thumbs up.

"Welcome Sonic" Amy said.

"Good, but how do we get the hell out of here? The sun is my weakness" Shadow said.

"Maybe the underground tunnels" I suggested.

"Good idea" Shadow said.

We walked through the castle to find the secret tunnels. My dog sense can find something to get us out.

"This way" I found a hatch and opened it. The tunnels were like in a mine with lanterns and such.

"Silver, you think you can turn the lanterns on?" I asked.

"Yes" He zapped the lanterns turning them on all through a wire.

"Good. Let's go guys" I said but heard squeaks from rats, "Ew, rats. Go away"

"I hate rats" Amy said in disgust.

"Just ignore them" I said.

We walked through the mine tunnel which felt like it goes on forever.

"Man, Dracula bit me a lot" I groaned in pain.

I patted my fur but when I touched my arm, the screen came out to reveal my health bar, "Whoa!" I saw I lost 2/3 of my health.

"I think I need health now" I said.

"What did you do?" Shadow asked.

"I just patted my arm and my health bar came up" I explained.

"Let me see mine" Shadow did the same. His were 1/3 of his health.

"Shit, you have got to be kidding me? What happens if we lose?" Shadow said.

"I think we die. As in die in this game and it's game over. We need to stay alive" I said.

"That means we need to find health" Silver said.

"Man, I'm scared if we hit to zero, we won't come back home" Amy said.

"We need to stick together" I said. Once we reached the end of the tunnel, we found some health.

"Perfect. One for you and one for me" I gave some health to Shadow and to me. Amy pats her shoulder to see her health along with Silver.

"Okay I need some health" Amy said and I gave some to her.

"Me too" Silver said and got the last of the health.

"Okay, that should keep us alive" I said and we found the end of the tunnel that lead us to a desert. Good thing it's night time or Shadow would die in daylight.

"Whoa, where are we now?" Amy asked.

"Looks like a Mojave Desert in Nevada" I said.

"Wait, a friend of mine knows about galaxies and astronomy. And we know what monster lives in the desert" Shadow said.

"Aliens. Your friend has a name meaning to galaxies" I said.

"Nebula, yes she likes to learn outer space" Shadow said.

"When there's aliens, there is Area 51" Silver said.

"Let's hope it's not government property" Amy said.

"It's very top-secret base" I said.

We got up to a mountain to look for a base in the open desert.

"Wow, this really looks like a Nevada desert" Amy said.

"I see something glowing. It could be Area 51. If we find satellite dishes, we find Area 51" Silver said.

"Got it. I wonder what aliens they keep there" I said.

"Maybe those grey alien things from the classics" Amy said.

"Possibly. Let's get to that place" I said.

**x**

A while later, we saw what appeared to be a military base.

"Wow, no wonder they say government property" Silver said.

"And no trespassing" Shadow said.

"All I see is jets and aircrafts. But this is a game, there's no government agents around here" I said and went to the wall door. I punched the wall door, creating a hole on the door wall.

"Hey! Stop right there!" The Non-player agents appeared.

"You were saying Faker?" Shadow replied deadpanned.

"We don't have time for this!" Silver blasts electricity from his hands on the non-real agents.

"Eat magic fools!" Amy casts a spell to throw them all away.

"Okay, they're unconscious. Let's go" i said and we went inside the base.

Whoa, this reminds me of the old Tomb Raider game somewhere in 1998 I think. But inside is a mess like something broke in or something escaped.

"Yikes, it's like something escaped" Amy said.

"Very high advanced technology" Silver said.

"Okay. Not as Nebula imagined" Shadow said.

"I hope it's not that alien from Aliens vs Predator movie" I said.

"Nebula does not like watching that movie. It scares her. But whatever alien this is, we need to be alert" Shadow said.

"I'm getting the creeps already" Silver said.

"Is it your electricity tingling your fur?" I snickered.

"Ha ha ha" Silver laughed in sarcasm.

As we keep looking in this base, we found some trail of blood and slime on the floor.

"Okay, this is insane" Amy shuddered.

"Creepy I'd say" I replied.

But then it became more obvious what's going on when crunching noises from a lab.

"What was that?" Amy freaked out.

"I guess it has to be...that!" I saw a huge crimson red creature in the laboratory resembling a huge leech with razor sharp teeth.

"LOOK OUT!" Shadow screamed.

"MRRRRRRAAAAAAAAW!" The leech alien roared and struck down at all four of us but we got out of the way. It then raises its tail and strikes me hard at the metallic wall.

"Owww!" The metal burned my skin! It's silvery metal!

"Shads, try your hypnosis like now!" Silver whimpered.

"No use, this thing has no eyes!" Shadow said.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed in disdain.

"We gotta slice its body to pieces!" Amy summons a machete blade for us three.

"Alright! Time for some slashing!" I held my machete tight and sliced off the end of its tail clean off.

"RRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR" It roared in pain.

Silver chopped it's head off and Shadow chopped its limbs.

"Okay that was too easy" Silver said.

"I don't think so, there may be more here" Shadow said.

"Maybe this base is filled with different types of aliens. In movies and video games, they experiment aliens in Area 51" I said.

"Yeah they do" Amy said.

When we exited the lab, we found more corpses of agents and scientists.

"Those things really went insane for being locked up" Shadow said.

"No kidding" I said, seeing a headless corpse.

"Oh god. Head eating alien?" Silver shuddered which accidentally caused the bolts on his neck to absorb electricity from the lights.

"Shh! We might draw this one's attention" Amy hushed.

"Sorry. I just go no control of this body filled with electricity" Silver groaned.

"Okay but we better watch out" Amy said.

Suddenly we saw a shape appearing at the end, "What's that?!" Amy saw it and got frightened.

It appeared to be a regular alien with big eyes and grey body, like the classics. From what I see, it looked like it was 10 inches tall for a tiny alien.

"That's it? 10 inches tall alien?" Shadow asked.

"No, I think it has friends" I smell there's hundreds of them around.

And very right there comes more of them here, "Oh god!"

"Fuck! We should run, now!" I said as we ran to the halls to get away from them.

The grey aliens chased us snarling and hissing.

"Such wild savages! There are too many!" Shadow exclaims.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" I slipped near a green slime next to a corpse with an alien egg attached to it. The egg shook and it came out to be a grey alien too.

"Silver, it would a good time to electrify them! Like right now!" Shadow said.

"Alright, here comes a shocking surprise!" Silver rubs his hands together and placed them onto the floor to create a shock-blast.

"I'm electrifying you bitches! Static shock!" Silver laughed.

With each shock, the aliens exploded in puffs each one by one. Silver really is supercharged for this one.

"Silver, wait!" I tried to stop him but I could not see when the electricity from the lights got absorbed through the bolts on his neck.

"Guys! I can't see! Where are you!" I screamed.

Silver's body glowed from all the electricity in his body, "Silver? Where's Shadow and Amy?!"

"I don't know!" Silver said.

"Son of a bitch! They got them!" I said.

"Oh no! I have a feeling they're gonna autopsy on them alive! Aliens do that to earthlings to study life on Earth!" Silver gasped.

"We need to find them! The air ducts!" I punched the air vents from the wall so we could get in.

"I hate this fucking game. It's like it's real for us to die" Silver complained.

"I agree with you but we have to get through all the levels and survive" I said, crawling through the ducts.

Eventually we found them in a lab being strapped down on a table with wires connected on their heads.

"Get back! I bite!" Shadow hissed with his fangs.

"Let us go!" Amy squirming.

"Grab the tools" One alien said, demanding the surgery tools.

"No! We can't let them!" I yelled.

I punched through the air vents, "Get away from them!"

"Intruders!" The main alien speaks and pointed at us.

"Get ready you creepy aliens!" I ran towards them and backhanded them. Clawing and biting them was something I can do as a werehog really felt good.

"Hang on!" Silver goes to free our friends, removing the things off their heads and unstrapping them.

"Thanks. I was afraid they were gonna autopsy us alive" Amy said.

"Yes, now to kill them all" Shadow said.

"You got it!" Amy picks her wand.

I now started to smash many of the grey aliens, "Keep coming and I get very brutal like a mad gorilla!" I smirked.

"Mind if I cut in?" Amy appeared with a magic sword.

"Indeed. My paws are getting tired" I said.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Amy rears the sword back and sliced many of the aliens, "Keep coming you aliens! I have witch magic!"

"And I can use fangs too like a wolf" I grinned.

"Let's do it, Sonikku! PIKO SWORD SLASH!" Amy attacked the aliens with her sword.

I attacked by biting their heads off, ripping their necks to decapitate them.

Silver used his electric shocks while Shadow rammed at them or ripped them apart.

"I can do this all day!" I smashed some more aliens.

Then I smashed one of them in the head and their green slime blood cane out.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.

"I think so. Because there were too many of them in this case" Shadow said.

But suddenly, there was one more behind Shadow but our vampire pal turned around and did the hypnotic stare.

"You will leave Area 51 and never return" He spoke to them.

"Yes master" They spoke in a monotone voice.

Thus, they left the base with just us left, "Man that was some fight" I said.

"Yup, too bad I couldn't drink their blood because it's not red" Shadow said.

Suddenly, a bonus portal appeared and out came out food. Mine was a ham leg again. A bottle of blood for Shadow, an icing cake for Amy, and a dead electric eel for Silver.

"Now that's more like it!" Amy smiled and took her cake, greedily eating it.

"Dead electric eel again" Silver bites the eel which electrified him, "Fully charged again" He then said.

"This ham taste just like chilidogs if it had hot sauce" I said.

Eating this ham was just so juicy and delicious I ate it like a savage predator hungry for meat. Shadow just rolls his eyes while drinking blood.

"How many levels do you think there are?" Amy asked.

"Maybe 10 or more. But we are still alive" I said with my mouth full.

"Okay. I wonder what next level is" Amy said.

"Well, we are outside in the desert. But I see a sunlight mile away to that" I pointed at the glow.

"I hope you have something to protect myself from sunlight, Amy" Shadow said.

"I got this" Amy casts a spell to create a sun proof cloak to Shadow.

"Thanks" Shadow said.

I was too busy having my delicious ham; I wanted chili dogs but I guess ham gives my werehog body strength.

"So far we survived. But the levels will get harder" Silver said, getting electricity from the dead eel absorbed through his bolts on his neck.

"What's next? The open seas? Where Leviathan exist?" I guessed.

"Hmmm...I'm guessing it's Egypt and we all know what monster lives in Egyptian stories" Amy said.

"The living mummy, the most famous of them Imhotep" I said.

"He was mummified alive and cursed" Silver said.

"Imhotep? He can drain lifeforces to become human again but he is also cunning in magic" Shadow said.

"Don't you think that's just from the old The Mummy movie years ago?" Amy said.

"Yes, but there have been many versions. Boris Karloff being the first" Shadow said.

I tear the chunk of flesh from the ham and ate it wildly, "But still, I don't know much about Egyptian history. Except that Egyptian royalties had to marry their young and old relatives which caused the end of the Egyptian royalties due to genetic problems. So wrong and uncool they did"

"Yuck! Too much inbreeding" Amy was disgusted.

"Yeah, but they had a reason which we don't know" Shadow drank his cup of blood.

"Still it's just sick. Game of Thrones portray inbred kids as evil and cruel" Amy got green in the face.

"Let's not talk about that. But we are in a game and things that we feel and get hurt are real" Silver said, biting the flesh of the dead eel.

**x**

Once we're finished, we go for next level. It seems odd that the night and day time are touching each other, like dusk and dawn at the same time in the sky. As if time zone does not exist in the game.

We walked in the Sahara Desert and we see the pyramid of Giza straight ahead along with camels just standing around doing nothing.

"How you feeling, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine but I cannot look directly at the sun" Shadow said, the cloak that Amy gave him was working very well to protect him from sunlight.

"Good. We'll use these camels to ride" Amy said.

"I don't like these animals that spit nasty but fine" I said.

"Llamas spits mostly but these will do" Amy jumped up on one camel to ride.

"Let's just hope they don't think I'm a predator with claws and fangs" I said, walking up to my camel to ride on.

"Better hope it's not part of the game they react like the real thing" I said.


	5. Level 6: Mummy

**01/14/20**

**11 Reviews, 6 Favs, 8 Follows**

**1 month left until Sonic the Hedgehog movie comes out on Valentine's Day! :)**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

We rode our camels in this goddamn hot desert. It makes me sweat so much because of the heat.

"You sure we're going the right way?" I asked.

"Yeah, the camels are taking us to the pyramids" Amy said.

"Okay Amy. Because I'm so thirsty" I said.

"Okay" Amy flicks her wand at me and summoned a water bottle for me.

"Thank you" I said and then drank from it. Man, I thirsty that I drank fast to stay hydrated.

Eventually we made it to the pyramids and the camels stopped since the groaned in fear from going near the entrance of the pyramid. Maybe they can sense danger in there.

We got off the camels to make our own discovery inside the pyramid. We have to be very wary, ancient tombs can have deadly traps that can kill intruders.

Silver glowed to help us see in the dark, "No traps in sight so far?" He asked.

"My nose and hearing never lies" I said.

Soon we came to a suspicious looking gate way, I can tell there's a trap here.

"Ames, give me a rock. I need something that triggers a trap" I said.

Amy gave me a round rock and I threw it over there revealing a trap door.

We looked down seeing spikes down there, "Okay we better get going" Shadow said.

"I hate Egyptian traps" Silver said.

We jumped over the trap door and went to the door but it's made of hard stone.

"Silver, help me open this heavy damn door" I said.

"Okay one two three!" We two pushed the door open.

"What is this?" We peeked and found some sarcophagus.

"Oh god. I don't like it when there's coffins like this" Silver said.

"Okay who knows if that's a random mummy or Imhotep" I said approaching it and opening it.

When I opened it, it was a mummified queen of Egypt, Cleopatra.

"Guys, it's Cleopatra" I said.

"Is it?" Shadow peeked and saw her.

Her eyes were shut and on her wrist was the bite marks of the snake used for her suicide.

"It is her. Look at the snake bite mark on her wrist" Silver said.

"Silver, stay back. Your electricity can re-animate a dead body" I pushed him away from the mummy.

"Right sorry" Silver backed off.

"Let's just hope she stays asleep. Man, they weren't kidding when she became queen as a young teenager" I said, moving away from the sarcophagus.

"She was in love with Julius Caesar for a time" Amy said.

"Yeah, until they were discovered or whatever" Shadow said.

"Now let's keep going" Amy said.

"Hold up" I smell something horrible like rotten flesh in the air.

"What is it?" Amy looked around.

"Silver did you zap Cleopatra?" I glared at him.

"No, I swear I didn't do it!" Silver defended himself.

Then a groan is heard but we don't know where its coming from.

"Oh shit" Shadow morphed into a bat and hides behind my ears on my head.

"Get off me" I shook my head to get him off and he morphed back to a hedgehog.

I saw an army of mummy guards, probably guards that serve and protect the pharaohs and queens.

"Guys get ready!" Silver charges up.

"Get ready to lose, mummies!" I cracked my knuckles.

"Ames, see if you can give us something flammable while we deal with these guys!" I said and ran on all fours to attack the mummies.

"I'll try" Amy works on a fire spell.

Shadow spins around and takes down some mummies and takes one's sword to fight them.

Silver lifts a heavy sarcophagus with his enhanced strength, "Go back to sleep!" He throws it at the mummies.

"Dude, I got strength like Superman!" Silver said happily and proceeds to fend off some mummies but there was too many of them.

"PYROS FLAMES!" Amy casts a fire spell.

"Get down!" I screamed and got down with the guys.

The flames incinerated every mummy in the chamber and since they are dry, they burned quickly.

"Man, that was easy. Let's get moving before we wake up anymore mummies around" I said.

"Okay then Sonikku" Amy winks at me.

There were a lot of ancient Egyptian writings on the walls. Whatever they say but it could be warnings.

"Can you read them?" I asked.

"None of us can" Amy said.

"I studied a little bit of Egyptian hieroglyphs from college but from what I can tell, they're just scribbles for the game design" Silver said.

"Makes perfect sense. Old games like Tomb Raider has scribbles on the walls" I said.

"Yes. Now I found something here about the boss here" Silver said.

"Who's the boss?" I asked.

"Eh, Cleopatra. It just says Cleopatra" Silver said.

"But how? She just laid there not moving" I said.

"Or so you thought!" Came a distorted female voice.

"Oh shit. We woke her up, didn't we?" I whimpered like a wolf.

"Now get ready for your life getting drained!" Cleopatra grabbed me by the throat and pulled me close.

"Agh! You look hideous but still a teenager" I headbutt her to let me go.

"I was 39 at death!" Cleopatra said and runs at the others.

"Touch this!" Silver let her touch him and she got electrocuted.

"DAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" Cleopatra screamed in pain.

"Aw, is the queen hurt?" Silver taunted her.

"SILENCE MORTAL!" Cleopatra swats Silver aside and grabbed on to Amy.

"Your soul is mine!" Cleopatra began draining Amy, making her grow old. No! I can't let it happen! So I stretched my fist at knocked Cleopatra to let Amy regain her soul and grow young again.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH HER!" I yelled so loud my animal instincts made me go angry, "AAARRRRRROOOOOOO!"

"And nobody makes me age prematurely!" Amy summoned a magic hammer.

"We are monsters and we kill monsters like you" Shadow's eyes glowed red.

"Get ready for a shocking defeat!" Silver charges electricity from his hands.

"You fools mess with the queen!" Cleopatra turns into a sandstorm and retreats to the other entrance tomb.

"After her!" We ran after her.

"Wait!" Amy pulled me away from the trap that triggered the blades from the walls to nearly sliced me.

"Whoa! Thanks Amy" I said.

"Welcome Sonikku" Amy said.

"Damn, that's a terrible way to die in real life" Shadow said.

"Yes, and do we even respawn in this game?" I asked.

"What's respawn?" Silver asked.

"If a game character dies, they may get another chance" I explained.

"Oh right of course" Silver said.

"We can literally die if our life count hits to zero" Amy said.

"Let's just find that queen mummy and get this over with" Shadow said.

"Easy for you to say when there are death traps in this tomb" I said.

"Less talk more chase!" Silver said and we ran. But then we came across a floor hatch and we cling onto the edges, looking down were several scorpions.

"Goddamn it! I hate those things" Shadow said.

"One sting and we're goners!" I climbed back up.

I helped the others up from the scorpion pit before the scorpions could get us.

"Thanks buddy" Silver said.

"Welcome" I said.

"I could have killed all the scorpions because they have no effect on vampires" Shadow said.

"Just shut up and let's find Cleopatra" I scoffed in annoyance.

We soon came to a large chamber and there stood Cleopatra grinning evilly.

"You think you can get away, woman?" I glared with my fangs.

"This is just the beginning!" Cleopatra said and held out a scepter at us.

She fires a green ray at us but missed when we split apart.

"I suppose you don't like dogs but jackals like Anubis" I ran on all fours to get to her.

She whacked me aside with her scepter, "I prefer cats! Now prepare to get your life drained" She tries to zap me with it.

But I managed to get aside and leap at her, "Nah, you should remain a corpse since you're over 5,000 years old" I clawed her face.

"AAAAARGH!" Cleopatra screamed in pain and threw me away.

"Eat lightning!" Silver zaps her.

Shadow then rushes at Cleopatra and took the scepter away from her, "Who's powerless now?!" He said.

"Curse you vampire!" Cleopatra growled and tries to reclaim it when Shadow turns into a bat, "Get back at once!" She became a sandstorm again to get him.

Bat Shadow screeched when he got the sandstorm in his face and could not see where he's going.

"Ames, try something like water to get her very soggy!" I said.

"Yes! Aqua flow!" Amy casts a stream of water at Cleopatra soaking her and rendering her soggy.

But Shadow was also soaked in the process, "Remind me when you do that" Shadow shook his wet fur and cape.

"Sorry Shadow" Amy said with an embarrassed look.

"Grrrr! How dare you!" Cleopatra was now very pissed that her bandages were soggy.

"Ames, do you think you have a spell to summon an asp?" I asked.

"Yes! Here comes the asp!" Amy casts a spell.

An asp appeared on Silver's arm, "Whoa! The hell?!"

"Quick! Get it to bite her!" Amy said.

"Yes!" Silver throws it at her.

"AAAAAAH NO! GET IT OFF!" Cleopatra screamed.

"Heh, familiar to your old life, Queen?" I laughed.

"YOU FOOLS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" She screamed.

"We know your weakness and it's the poisonous asp that killed you" Shadow said.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Cleopatra screamed when it bit her.

"The last ruler of Egypt dies again" I said.

"AAAAAAGH!" Cleopatra screamed as she became a lifeless mummy.

"Your soul is sent back to the underworld where the Anubis god is at" I said.

"Good job Amy" Silver said.

"Thank you Silver" Amy said.

"Now let's get the hell out of here" Shadow said, too impatient to get out of this game world.


	6. Level 7: Wendigo

**01/17/20**

**13 Reviews, 6 Favs, 8 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

We have been walking in the desert for 30 minutes to get to the next level of the game. There was snow on the other side of the level along with the forest; somewhere from the northeast of USA.

"Whoa, this feels odd when walking from the desert hot climate to the other side of the cold climate" Amy said.

"Yeah, it's like two paths are untouched" Silver said.

"What level is this?" Shadow asked, noticing that this level is now night time, he removed the sun proof cloak.

"I have no idea. But there's a fire camp at the...Native American village?" I said, though confused that there's nobody here in the village.

"Strange and there's fire here" I said.

"Oh well we can regain our strength here" Silver said.

"I agree but fire is my avatar's weakness" Amy said.

"Yes. The character my avatar is based on was trapped in a burning windmill in the original story" Silver said.

I sat down near the fire camp to warm up my thick fur, "So far we are still alive"

"Yes. We need to stay together" Shadow said.

"Man, having monster body avatars feels different. I don't even feel a heartbeat in me" Silver said.

"Even though you're made of many parts" I said.

"I know" Silver said.

"Man, I'm worried that our teachers and staff are gonna think we disappeared" I said.

"Yeah, we'll get detention again" Silver said.

"Or worse, expelled" Shadow said.

"Yeah that's really bad. But what could be out there?" I wondered.

"Hmm...the native tribe culture, the forest animals. I think this looks like an Algonquian tribe. And I know what Algonquian monster it is" Shadow said.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"A wendigo" Shadow said.

"What's a wendigo?" Amy asked.

"They are malevolent, cannibalistic, supernatural being. They were strongly associated with winter, the north, coldness, famine, and starvation" Shadow explained.

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"A skinny tall creature with antlers. Legend says that if a person starves and eats their own kind, they become a wendigo" Shadow said.

"Oh, my damn!" Silver was grossed out.

"Yup, I learned from a video game called Until Dawn. But the only weakness I know is fire" Shadow said.

"Guess we'll have to use my weakness" Amy said.

"Yep. Luckily you don't melt by water" I joked.

She just rolled her eyes in annoyance and did not laugh.

"Sorry" I apologized to her.

"It's okay Sonic, I can never stay mad at you" Amy said.

"Is this wendigo fast?" Silver asked.

"Possibly. But we don't know how fast it is in the game" Shadow said.

"Where ever it is be ready" I said, hearing the howling wind.

After that I heard creaking noises from the woods, "What was that?" I said, my fur standing up in alarm.

"Wendigo!" Amy got up.

There stood a tall, extremely skinny bony flesh, monstrous creature with a head of a zombie-like deer with antlers covered with blood on its muzzle.

"Oh, god! This is probably a man that transformed into a wendigo by eating his kind!" Shadow backs up.

"Get ready guys!" I cracked my knuckles.

"We need to run now! Its skin is too thick!" Shadow yelled.

"Spread out!" I shouted as I ran from the wendigo.

Obviously now it's chasing me, damn it! Shadow was right that it can run fast!

"No way I'm becoming your meal!" I jumped away from it.

It was growling in starvation but no way I'm becoming its food. The wendigo launches at me but I jumped out of the way and it chomped onto a tree instead.

"Back off, creature. I'm not your dinner!" I snarled angrily.

"Grrrrr!" The wendigo growled.

"AAAARRRROOOOOOOO!" I howled out loud to get away from it.

If Shadow says that fire is the wendigo's weakness, then I need to find fire. I know, I'll use the village's fire. I ran in the snow to find the village in this damn forest while that thing is chasing me. What kind of man is it that got turned into that?!

I came back to the village grabbing a burning branch from the fire, "Here comes the BBQ!"

The wendigo hisses at the sight of fire and I got closer to it.

"You wanna eat? EAT THIS!" I swung the burning branch at it.

My crew came in and saw what I'm doing to this monster.

"Do it Sonic!" Silver cheered.

"I'll burn your antlers off!" I chuckled as I got close.

And just as the wendigo tried to attack, I knocked one of the antlers off its head.

"What's the matter? Afraid of heat?!" I taunted it.

It looks like it understands me but it can't seem to talk. It tried to claw me with its very sharp fingernail claws.

"Whoa! Shit! That's it! Time to get roasted!" I jumped up and burned its face.

"AAAAGH!" The Wendigo roared in pain as I spin the fiery branch.

Then I swung the branch again but he dodged and hit me with its remaining antler and I was thrown at a tent.

"Sonic! Grrr! Now I'm fully charged up!" Silver used his electricity from his body to electrify that thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Wendigo got hit by his electric blast.

"EAT THIS FOOL!" Silver yelled.

I got back up and saw Silver zapping the wendigo, "Alright! Keep it up! I'll finish him off!" I grabbed a torch.

I ran to get behind the wendigo so it doesn't see me, "Fire of hell!" I burned the back of his head.

The wendigo gave out a cry in pain before it collapsed to the ground.

"Yeah, it hurts doesn't it? Karma's a bitch!" I said and with all my strength I ripped it's head off like a mad werewolf, "AAARRRROOOOOOOOO!"

"Sonic wins! Fatality!" Silver made a dark joke.

"Please no dark humor. It feels too cruel" Amy said.

"Sorry" Silver said.

"I just can't control my werehog aggression" I said.

'Still that was...Hardcore!" Amy ran up to me and hugged me, "Oh man! Your fur is so soft and fluffy" She snuggled on my thick fur.

"Ames, why do you have to be so damn cute?" I chuckled as she snuggled.

"Because I'm cursed of being born as a woman" Amy chuckled.

"Heh, you're always a beautiful woman in the real world" I chuckled.

"Okay, enough" Shadow groaned in annoyance.

Just then, we heard a chime noise, that means another bonus meal for us. The table of food came out of the bonus portal. I got a plate of steak; a lot of steak. Amy got a bowl of salad and vegetables, Shadow got a lot of cups of blood, and Silver got another dead electric eel again.

"Seriously, again? Is this what I need to eat to have electricity in my body?" Silver groaned in frustration.

"You could eat batteries as well" I said grabbing my steak.

"How can I eat batteries when it has no flavor?" Silver said and bites the eel to get electrocuted, without pain.

"I heard there's electric catfish as well" I said.

"I hope I get it next time" Silver said.

"So far, we are still alive, boys. Be grateful for that" Amy said while eating.

"Yup" Shadow nods while drinking blood.

"Man, with fangs I can tear this meat off easily" I said while growling to tear the meat with my sharp teeth, "It could use some salt but it tastes good"

"Predators like wolves do chew" Amy said.

"But I don't chew like this. I chew like a man" I said.

"Or a hedgehog" Shadow chuckled.

"Whatever. I curl up into a ball like a hedgehog but I still fight like a man" I said.

"Let's just eat and get to the next level" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"If it's a witch, you boys better stay strong from getting bewitched. We women are very flirty and seductive, so don't lose your minds" Amy glared at us.

"We won't, I'm not attracted to any woman but you. But if it's a man, don't get easily struck by his abs and muscles, that's a woman's weakness" I chuckled.

"Hmph!" Amy scoffed.


	7. Level 8: Werecats & Level 9:Frankenstien

**01/22/20**

**16 Reviews, 6 favs, 8 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Me and my crew are now on the next level; it was a house but nothing haunted since it's clean. Though there's a lot of yarn balls, smell of catnip, bowl of milk, and fish food. Something is telling me this could be cats or...possibly werecat people?

"Oh man! I'm not feeling so good!" Amy collapsed on the floor.

"Amy!" I rushed to aid her but I see something wrong with her, "Ames, you're turning!"

"What?" Amy saw herself turning into...a hedge-cat!

She had whiskers, slit eyes like a cat, claws, and a cat tail.

"Ames, you're okay. You're all right. It's probably an effect. Check your status" I said.

She pressed the side of her chest for the screen to appear out.

**STRENGTHS: **DARK MAGIC, BROOM, FLYING, CAT SENSES, NIGHT VISION, AGILITY

**WEAKNESS: **FIRE, CATNIP, CUCUMBERS

"Really? Cucumbers?!" Amy groaned.

"It's not a big deal. Let's just investigate the house and find the boss. It could be a werecat" I said.

"That's purrfect for such place" Amy said.

"Hmph, now you know how it feels to be a cat. It wasn't fun at all when I got turned into a feline" Shadow scoffed.

"Well Nebula would love you as a kitty" Amy teased him.

"Silence!" Shadow hissed.

"Quiet!" Silver shushed us, "I hear meowing but I don't know where. It's like they're everywhere in this big interior house"

"Yes, any second they are here" I said quietly and I noticed the shape of a werecat appearing, "I'm like a dog that chases cats" I got on all fours, ready to chase this werecat.

"GRRR RAFF RAFF!" I barked at where the werecat was hiding.

"I hate filthy canines!" The werecat appears out along with a few other werecat people.

"Alright! Let's get dangerous!" I said while holding my ground. My team prepared as well.

"You'll lose all nine lives, people! We don't scare that easily!" Shadow hissed.

"We'll see! Werecats ATTACK!" The leader werecat commanded his fellow werecats.

One pounced onto me and I struggled. I snarled like a mad dog as I headbutt this female werecat off me. She screeches angrily and claws me at the chest.

"AGH! BAD KITTY!" I growled in pain and punches at her. She was sent at the couch and fell over.

This feline was angry like a tiger. Like she literally has tiger stripes. So these werecats are basically like big cats.

"You clawed my chest! I'll scratch your face off!" I snarled.

"Try me!" The female werecat said and jumped over and claws my back.

"GET OFF ME!" I pushed her off.

I saw that two werecats has ripped Silver's arms off to prevent him from using his electric bolts, "Hey! I need my helping hands!" He exclaims.

"On my way!" I threw off the female werecat and ran to help Silver.

Silver went to get his detached arms while I fought the werecats.

"Thanks bud!" He reattached them, "Now eat this!" he zapped the ones I fought.

I fought one that had leopard patterns and the male with a lion mane hair. I grabbed one of them and threw him at the other.

Amy then leaps out and hisses at the other werecats, "You have to fight me!" She said and unsheathes her claws on her fingers. She hits them with the claws or would kick them and even use her tail as a whip at one.

"Wow! This kitty got style!" Amy remarked.

"Yeah, show them who's boss!" Shadow said.

"I'll show you nine lives, bitch!" Amy clawed the black werecat.

"AAAAGH!" The werecat stumbled back but was kicked in the gut by Amy.

"That's how I fight like a cat!" Amy said.

"Okay, Ames. You can stop now. But there might be more around" I said.

"Sure Sonikku" Amy said and listened, hearing more coming.

And they were now twice as many.

"Ah crud" Shadow groaned.

"Shit. I don't think we can beat them all" Amy said.

"We don't need to. Ames, cast a spell to summon a cucumber or water to scare them" I said, hoping this is one of the werecat's weakness.

"Okay! Who's in for a cucumber?!" Amy summoned a cucumber in front of her and the werecats.

"MEEEEEEEEEEOW!" The werecats shrieked.

"The cucumber is now scaring me, Sonikku. You hold it" Amy quickly hands the cucumber to me.

"Got any spray bottle too?" I asked and tossed the cucumber near the werecats.

She hands me the spray bottle, "I'm not afraid to us this, cats!"

They all hissed at me when I sprayed near them and they all shrieked from getting sprayed in the face.

"You like that?!" I yelled.

"Let's get out of here while we still can" Shadow said.

"Silver, do your worst shocking" I said.

Silver looks around and found a power cords and gripped onto it, "I AM FULLY CHARGED!" He sparks with electricity.

"Get down!" I pulled Amy and Shadow away from Silver.

He started to glow and lightning spread across the room zapping them all.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" The werecats were thrown out the windows by the lightnings.

"Uhhhh..." Silver nearly collapsed on the floor due to exhaustion.

I can see that the bolts on his neck are nearly fried, "Silver, your bolts are fried. We have to get new ones for you"

"Do it. Check the basement" Silver groaned in pain taking the old ones off.

"Are you dizzy, nauseous, sleepy? Are you feeling okay?" I shook his shoulders to make him stay awake.

Shadow and Amy went in the basement to find new bolts for Silver while I brought Silver to the living room for him to lay down on the couch.

"You could say I'm dizzy on low power" Silver moaned.

"That's your avatar's weakness, power shortage. But you should be glad you beat those cats to beat the level" I said.

"I guess so" Silver smiled weakly.

Then Amy and Shadow came back with the bolts, "Here are some" Amy gave them to Silver.

"Let's hope they fit my neck" Silver said as he screwed them in his neck, "Ahhh much better" He gave a sigh in relief.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel better thanks" Silver said.

"Now let's get to the next level" I said.

"I wonder what it could be?" Amy wondered.

"I'm guessing Frankenstein" Silver said.

**x**

On our way to the next level we see a building or some kind of an abandoned university college building.

"Looks like the one we go at but worn down" Shadow said.

"And everything looks dead to me" I said.

"Or abandoned. But it feels like a mad scientist must've created a monster by using mad science" Silver said but got stared by us, "Uh, why are you looking at me like that? Not me I meant" He said.

"Never mind let's go" I said.

We went inside the university building and once inside, everything was a mess. Chairs, papers, and dead bodies fried. It's like they were electrocuted by a monster with electricity.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Amy said.

"I don't like this at all. We know what monster it is but we don't know its real weakness" I said, moving the broken chairs aside to get upstairs.

Spider webs were around too but no giant spiders this time.

"Man, what kind of mad scientist with intense insanity wanted to create a monster brutal violence?" Shadow asked.

"Victor Frankenstein of course" I said.

"If so, his monster is around here" Shadow said.

"He could be very strong to break our bones painfully" I said.

"Yes, but I can re-assemble" Silver said.

We walked past some rooms until I saw a green puddle on the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow said.

I touched the puddle and took a closer look, "Chemical substance. Like in every classic movie, scientists would drink the chemicals to become mutated" I said.

"Like Mr. Hyde" Shadow said. From above we heard footsteps.

Amy's fur frizzled in alarm like a cat as she went behind me, "This is not good" Amy said.

"Quiet Amy" I said.

But whatever it was it came closer, "RAAAGGGH!" It was Frankenstein's monster.

"Oh god! It's really alive and angry!" Silver yelled.

"YAAAAGH!" The monster grabs a nearby pole to strike us with but missed.

"Whoa! Damn! You need to calm down, man" I said, not liking this at all.

"Easy now!" Amy jumped back when the monster almost punches her.

Silver lifts the Frankenstein and tosses it against the wall, "Simmer down!"

"I don't think it talks or listens!" Shadow said.

"RAAAAAGH!" The monster grabs Silver and threw him at Shadow.

"URGH!" They crashed through many tables.

"Goddamn...he's got more strength...than me" Silver groaned and rolled over.

"No….shit" Shadow groaned.

"INCOMING!" Amy used a spell to restrain the monster with wires and cables.

"It won't hold him!" I said.

"Go! I can fight him!" Silver said.

"Got it!" I ran with Amy and Shadow.

**(Silver's POV)**

"Just you and me, hardcore fight!" I was prepared to fight him.

"I'm electricity and very dangerous" I charged up electricity from my hands.

"EEEEEYAAAARGH!" The monster charges at me but I grabbed him and zapped him to stun him. Or maybe I shouldn't do that it only powers him up.

"Oh bugger! OMPH!" I got a punch in the gut.

Shit! He's really strong! There's gotta be something to weaken him. There should be a swimming pool around this college building.

"Hey ugly! Follow me!" I called for him and ran through the hallways with him chasing me.

But obviously he can't run fast but he can walk a little fast without bending his knees. I groan in frustration that he can't catch up to me.

"Alright! You asked for it!" I tackled him through the window to get to the outside pool.

"Arrrrrgggghhhhh!" I looked mad as he pushed me off.

I saw a fountain and got an idea now. I ran to the fountain while waiting for him to get up. But I have to outsmart him to lure him in my trap.

"Hey! Get over here!" I called out and the monster ran to grab me.

"Got ya!" I rolled aside and Frankenstein fell in the fountain.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH" The water mixing with his electricity was going berserk with his bolts on his neck.

"And now ZAPPING!" I zapped the water. This became too much for Frankenstein's monster and he overloads to blow up.

"KABOOYAH!" I gave out my victory battle cry.

**(Sonic's POV)**

We heard an explosion outside and we rushed out too see if Silver is okay. I don't want him dead in the game.

"Please let him be online" Amy begged as she ran with us.

"I'm okay guys!" I heard his voice from the smoke.

"Silver? You're alive!" Amy ran and hugged him. Thank goodness he's okay.

"Well, I'm not actually sure if I'm really alive in this monster body" Silver chuckled nervously, "But I'm happy to be alive emotionally"

"You can say that Silver" Shadow scoffed.

"I totally beat him with his own medicine" Silver joked.

"You know that monster fears fire too" I said.

"Yes but I do not" Silver said.

"Next stop, the next level" Shadow said.


	8. Level 10: Plant Monster

**02/07/20**

**20 Reviews, 7 Favs, 10 Follows**

**Just one week left from today until Sonic the Hedgehog movie comes out on Valentine's Day! :)  
**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next level was a jungle or possibly a rainforest. No sunlight to burn Shadow but a little rain.

"Oh boy. Amy, do you have an umbrella for me? Water is my weakness" Silver asked.

Amy summoned an umbrella for Silver, "Thank you" He said and puts it above to protect himself from any single drop of water touching him.

"Looks like a jungle of the Amazon or something" I observed the surroundings.

"Yes, I can see a few animals from that area" Amy noticed some monkeys and toucans.

"At least no sunlight. Just white cloudy sky and rain" Shadow said.

"Yes but giant snakes like anacondas around here" I found some anaconda skin.

"Wait, I don't think it's an anaconda. I think it's...everyone...don't touch the plants or move a muscle" Shadow cautiously said.

We held still but noticed the vines moving. That's not good. And we know what kind of monster this is. Just like before years ago with the board game.

"Uhhh...guys. Please tell me this is just our imagination" Silver whimpered.

"I don't think so" I said, seeing some Venus flytraps open their mouths.

"Aaahhhh! Everyone run!" Amy screamed.

"WHOA!" I ran from the snake like vines trying to catch me. One Venus flytrap tried to bite me but I pulled it up by the roots.

"Aaarrrrrroooooooo!" I howled and tossed it into the quicksand.

"Get away from me!" Amy tried to get away from the vines but they took away her wand, "Hey! Give that back or I'll scratch your vines!" Amy yowled like a cat. She unsheathes her claws and tore them apart to get to her wand.

"Back off or I'll suck your green blood photosynthesis!" Shadow hissed.

One vine grabbed him but he tore it off and tied it with another one. Silver was having a hard time with some carnivorous plants, "You wanna eat? Eat electricity!" He struggled against one's jaws.

"Grrrr! Time for electrocution!" He electrocuted them. Instantly they exploded in green goo while some were dried up.

"Let's move, now!" I ran in the jungle with them before anymore plant monsters try to eat us.

When we got away, we found a river with a boat hanging near a tree.

"Not the water!" Silver stopped.

"We don't have a choice, Silver!" I said.

"Don't get wet yourself werehog" Silver reminded me of my fear of water.

"I know!" I said and jumped on the boat, "Come on, get in!"

They all got in and we lose the ropes to it going down the river. What can be found in these waters? Caimans? Snakes?

My hearing or instincts aren't sensing any danger this time. So we are probably safe for now.

"Well, this game really has it's clues so far. And I'm still part kitty" Amy said.

"But at least you have claws to scratch" I said.

"Right I can still do that" Amy nodded.

"Do we know where we are going? I can tell that we would end up for the biggest monster plant" Shadow said.

"I don't know but just keep your eyes for danger. This is a jungle and some jungles have nasty death traps around" I said.

"Okay" Silver looked around.

But then, I felt that the boat is moving from slow to a little fast. That's not good. Strong current flows would mean...a waterfall!

"Guys, you feel that?" I said.

"Don't tell me, we're heading right to a huge waterfall?" Shadow asked expressionless.

"Yep. You bet. But we must get out of here!" I saw where the waterfall starts at. We can't get out or jump to the other side of land.

Amy made a magical visible bridge to the other side of land, "Come on!"

We all jumped onto the bridge while the boat falls down the water fall.

"Good thinking, Amy" Silver sighed in relief.

"You're welcome. Now let's continue" Amy said. We got into the darker part of the jungle, insects buzzing around and birds calling.

"Man, this is like walking into a predator's trap" Silver said.

"Yeah and I really don't like this at all" Amy said.

"Like it or not, we have to find that boss monster and kill it" I said.

Then a loud roar was heard in the jungle, "ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"MEEEOOOWWWW!" Amy meowed and cling onto me.

"Sounds like a very big monster plant" Shadow said.

And it was a gigantic Venus flytrap plant monster and from it several leaves and vines appeared.

"Oh god!" Amy sank her claws in me from all the fear.

"Aaarroooo! Amy get off!" I winced in pain.

"Sorry" Amy apologized.

We see the giant monster plant but it's like 50 or 40 ft big. This level is getting tougher.

"Okay let's work together again!" I cracked my knuckles.

"Just watch for its gigantic mouth!" Shadow screamed when the monster ate him in one bite!

"SHADOW!" We all screamed when he got eaten.

We just lost our friend and he won't be able to get back home with us! Suddenly, we heard a chime noise from the sky and we see Shadow falling down and landed on his feet without injuries or broken bones.

"Ah! Oh god! What the hell?!" Shadow breathing hard.

"We thought you died!" Amy said.

"Look out!" Silver zapped the monster.

"GAAAAAARGH!" The monster roared in pain.

"Let's do it!" I jumped and grabbed two of its vines and ripped them apart.

"Eat this!" I threw a boulder at the plant monster's mouth; it grabs it and just threw it aside.

"Okay, any ideas?" I asked the team while fending off the vines.

"We need something explosive for it to swallow" Shadow said.

"Okay. Let's see if I can do this" Amy summons a bottle filled with gasoline, "Or something flammable"

"We gotta aim at its open mouth" I said.

"Okay" Amy ignites the gasoline in the bottle and threw it at the mouth of the plant monster. The bottle exploded but not enough damage.

"Now let's try finish it!" I said.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" It roared with green slime.

The green slime spreads the flames on the plant monster and it exploded into bits.

The parts of the monster landed on us but we quickly move out of the way for the bigger parts landing on us.

"Yuck. Looks like we made quite a mess" I wiped some slime off.

"Yeah, and you do not wanna know what it's like to lose a life in this game or get eaten by a monster" Shadow said, shaking the slime off.

"But I thought you really died" Silver said.

"I lost a life. There's gotta be a character menu for life count or something" Shadow said and as he touched his chest, the screen came out to reveal the number life count.

"Whoa!" Amy startled.

"Yes, I got only two lives left" Shadow said.

"What did you press?" Silver asked.

"My heart area I guess" Shadow said.

Silver did the same to check his life count; he had three lives, "3? How is this cursed game only gives the avatars 3 lives?"

"It's the limit I guess" Amy said.

I pressed my chest and my screen came out, I had 3 lives left.

Amy did the same and she too had 3 lives.

"So the beginning we had 3 lives. Guys, we gotta stay alive and not get killed. I may not be sure but I think we can actually die in this game if we use all three" I said, being serious about this.

"But the levels will get harder" Silver said.

"We must finish all levels to get out" I said.

"You're right. What's next level?" Silver wondered.

Suddenly, a bonus portal came out for our same food again. This time, Amy got milk and fish. And I got this time a T-bone steak. Silver got a electric catfish and Shadow a dead rabbit to suck the blood from.

"Oh god. Nebula told me not to kill cute animals" Shadow couldn't bear to suck blood from this dead animal.

"It's already dead, Shadow" I said.

"Okay" Shadow sighs and sinks his fangs on the dead rabbit's neck.

Soon as I finished my steak, I used the bone like a toothpick.

"I don't think I can get used to being a werecat witch" Amy said, lapping the milk from the bowl.

"But you're quite cute like that" I said.

"Aw Sonic" Amy blushed.

"At least now I get this electric catfish thing" Silver said as the dead fish electrocuted him.

"All done" Shadow wipes his mouth after sucking the dead rabbit dry.

"Man, I don't know why cats enjoy fish so much" Any eating the fish meat.

"Well it's good for their intelligence" I joked.

"Hilarious" Amy rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you think is next? A werewolf? A monster hiding in closets? Skeletons? A candy witch?" Silver asked while eating and getting electrocuted unharmed.

"Who knows? But it could be a werewolf. My wolf hearing is picking up a faint howl mile away" I said.

"Then it's the wolfman level" Silver said.

"It has the same strengths and weakness like mine" I said.

"Then it's your fight" Shadow said.


	9. Level 11: Werewolf and Level 12: Naga

**02/19/20**

**23 Reviews, 8 Favs, 10 Follows**

**I saw Sonic the Hedgehog movie last Saturday and it was a great movie. I loved the ending but I can't tell you or it will become a spoiler. I thought of making a one-shot story of it but I have to wait because my friend from a different country hasn't seen the movie yet, so I have to wait until he sees it first. **

**For those who haven't seen the movie yet, the movie is a great movie. **

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next level brought us to a high school and inside was a complete mess. I smell a scent it definitely is a werewolf, maybe a teenage human transformed into a werewolf. There was some dirty pawprints on the floor. Bigger than a regular wolf. And claw marks on the hallway lockers.

"Okay guys stay together" I told my team.

"I don't like this. If he sees you, he'll think you're the alpha" Amy said.

"Then I'm ready to challenge him" I said.

"We don't know how big he or she is" Amy said.

"Probably my height? I can bite and claw him easily" I said with confidence.

Just then we heard a rustling in one of the rooms, "Stay calm, guys" I said.

They all nodded as I peeked in and saw a werewolf feasting on something.

Looks like this wolf must've been starving in the cafeteria. But he's got a ravenous appetite due to the growls I hear.

But when I sneaked in, I accidentally knocked a bucket, catching the werewolf's attention. It growled angrily that I interrupted his meal.

"Grrrrrrr!" I got on all fours, trying to be the dominant one.

The werewolf got on all fours ready to fight me, baring his teeth.

"Bring it on bitch" I bared my teeth to look scary.

The werewolf leaps at me and began snapping and trying to bite me.

But with my wolf and hedgehog instincts combined in one, I curled up into a ball and spindashed at him, making him crash into one of the cafeteria tables.

"Sorry but kitchen's closed!" I taunted the werewolf and threw a plate at him.

"AAAGH!" The werewolf grunt in pain after being hit. He then ran towards me again and struck me with his claws.

But I dodged and clinged behind him like a piggyback ride. I bit hard on the neck with my sharp canines.

Until he grabbed me and tossed me over at the wall, some strands of his fur in my mouth.

"Bleah!" I spit the fur off, "Okay, no more dominance! AAAARRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled with rage as I threw the cafeteria table at him.

He punches it off and threw one back to me, "Aaahhh!" I jumped through the back-kitchen room of the cafeteria and all the silverwares are everywhere. I cannot touch them but my friends can.

The werewolf smells something and he backs off from going in the back room.

"Guys, grab the silverware while I keep him busy!" I ran on all fours to fight him.

"Okay then. Guys grab as many you can!" Amy said.

I started wrestling the werewolf and he sure bites a lot, "I'll show you how to bite hard!" I growled and went behind him, but his tail hard.

"AAAAAAARROOOOH!" The werewolf howled in pain and I let go of it seeing the guys wield silverwares.

"Piercing time!" I moved away from him so that my team can stab him with the silverware.

"Heads up!" Shadow threw silver knifes at the werewolf's chest.

"AAARRRROOOOOO!" The sizzling sound was burning his flesh from the touch of the silverware.

"How you feel huh?!" Amy threw some silver spoons.

"Here I come!" I tackled the werewolf again. I bit his neck hard to kill him.

But when I did, I was on all four growling like a feral beast.

"Sonic that was sick!" Silver gasps.

I ignored him and growled angrily at the teenage werewolf, fighting for dominance.

"Finish him!" Shadow said.

I clawed him in the face and chest, waiting for him to feel defeated and that I am the alpha. And when he refused, I bared my teeth to scare him into submission.

"Good! Who's your alpha now?!" I snarled.

The werewolf whimpered and ran away, never to be seen again.

"AAARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled in victory and banged my chest like an ape.

"Congratulations Sonikku!" Amy ran and hugged me.

"Um, thanks I guess" I stood still.

"You managed to defeat one with same instincts" Amy said.

I moved her away from the hug, "That was for dominance. I wasn't fighting like a man" I said.

"I know. But you fought well" Amy said.

"Uh, excuse me? Should we get going now or are you two gonna turn into were-lovers before more monsters come and kill the hell out of us?" Shadow getting impatient and frustrated.

"Right sorry" We said in unison, getting ready for next level.

We walked out of the abandoned high school and went to the next level which is leading us to a place filled with a culture from India or Arabian like. Shadow couldn't cross the line where the sunlight touches. He stood on the other side that is night.

"Wow, this looks great" Silver was amazed.

"Uh, Amy?" Shadow still getting impatient.

"Sorry" Amy summons a cloak for Shadow.

"Thanks" Shadow pulls the hood over his head. Inside the place we saw no danger so far yet.

"Everything looked like it's from India, only though it's not like it is today in real life with modern era.

It looks clear with no one around here. Could it be that Naga woman from before that transformed into a giant cobra that nearly ate Silver?

"Guys, you hear anything?" I asked my team.

"Not yet. But there's something fishy here" Amy said.

"Man, this reminds me of her that nearly ate me" Silver said.

"You're lucky you weren't barbequed" I said.

"I'd rather have hot sauce all over me" Silver said.

We looked around the palace and still can't find the monster. I don't like this at all because my senses aren't picking up danger.

"Hmmm" I looked up and saw something moving and accidentally tilt some golden items.

It came out and it was just a regular cobra but it was a deadly one if it's threatened.

"Okay don't move guys" I said backing off from it.

"But aren't we hedgehogs immune to snake venom?" Amy asked.

"But are we as monster hedgehogs?" I added.

"Well since you're a werewolf you don't have immunity to venom like wolves" Amy gulps nervously. The cobra then sees something and slithers away.

We saw what it saw and it was a woman with a belly dancer outfit. She's got to be a Naga like the other woman before. I sense no threat from her but I know something bad will happen.

"Hello there, heroes" She said and grinned.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I asked.

Before I could get an answer, she morphed partially into a snake, but her upper body remained human, "A Naga that is!"

"WATCH OUT!" I rolled to the side to avoid the tail slam.

"HOLD STILL!" The Naga slithered after each of us until she grabs me by her tail and slams me up and down to the floor.

"LET GO!" I bit her tail hard to make her release me.

"OW!" The Naga screamed in pain. Amy then grabbed the Naga from behind and it became a struggle.

"You half breed! I'm a werecat and I can scratch your face off painfully!" Amy strained.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The Naga grabbed Amy's wrists and bared her fangs, ready to bite her.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"Hey snake! That's my were-lady!" I jumped up to get to her face and clawed her.

"AAAAGH!" The Naga screamed and threw me off.

"Okay! You don't touch my friends or you're gonna get a taste of my fangs!" Shadow appeared.

Amy then kicks the Naga in the face with her free feet and got back to us.

"You monster heroes think you're brave but can you survive from being swallowed alive?" The Naga roared.

"Bring it on! We're four against one!" I taunted the Naga.

"Are you crazy? She's twice the size!" Silver yelled.

"Don't be foolish! Less talk more fight!" We ran at the Naga. Silver unleashes bolts of electricity towards her but missed.

Shadow runs up and bit her neck. The Naga struggled to get him off while I held her tail down.

"BODY SLAM!" I flipped her down.

The Naga fell down with a grunt and I leaped up and punched at her.

"Silver! Do your shocking!" I said to Silver.

Silver nods and powers up with electricity and throws some lightnings at the Naga.

But the Naga dodges and swats her tail at him, "AGH!" He got slammed against the wall.

"Foolish hedgehog!" The Naga taunts him and slithers up to him when I saw a sword.

"Shadow, grab that sword. I can't touch it" I said to Shadow.

"With pleasure" Shadow grabs the sword and raised it up, "HEADS UP!" He jumps up at the Naga.

He stabbed her in the chest which really made her scream in so much pain.

"Nobody hurts my comrades!" He shoves it deeper.

The Naga screams louder and shoves him off and pulled the sword out, but fell down dead.

Silver woke up from his unconsciousness, "Did I...beat her...this time?" He was a little woozy from the impact.

"I did this time" Shadow said, helping him up.

"Well that was some dangerous fight guys" I said.

"It sure was but it felt awesome stabbing her" Shadow said.

"Just what you say about Mortal Kombat" I said.

"Guys, let's just get the hell out here before I accidentally electrify you" Silver said.

"Ok Zapper boy" I replied and we went for next level, but not before getting health again.


	10. Level13:Chupacabra and Level14:Boogeyman

**03/04/20**

**24 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next level like a city of Mexico filled with skeleton people like the Disney movie Coco. They all don't seem to be a threat or anything but this place sure is a lot like Mexico culture with mariachis and their traditional día de los muertos holiday.

"They don't seem scared of us. Is that a good sign?" Silver asked.

"I don't know Silver" Amy looked around.

My senses don't seem to pick up on any enemy or danger from these skeleton Mexican people.

"From what I remember from the movie, they only exist in the land of the dead" Silver said.

"Hmmm...what is the legendary monster in Mexico and Central America that everyone knows?" I asked.

"The chupacabra?" Shadow guessed.

"Aka the blood sucker. He usually drains blood from goats" Silver said.

"So, all we have to do is find goats and protect them from the monster" I said.

"Pretty much. Least we do not become skeletons here" Silver said.

"All the fake pics online I've seen they look like a skinny and hideous dog" Shadow said.

"A few say they are aliens" I said.

"Really Sonic?" Shadow replied.

"I'm just saying. Geez, we don't know if they are real in real life" I said.

"Urban legends they are like Bigfoot, Yeti, Loch ness monster and so forth" Amy said.

"Well I'm going to think it looks like a skinny looking dog" I said, walking in the town to find a field that keeps goats.

We soon heard some snarling noises from the rooftops, "Uh oh" I saw something moving but hard to see what it is. It was moving fast from roof to roof. It's gotta be that thing and it's going after the goat herd.

"Guys we gotta run!" I ran towards the goat farm.

We ran towards the goat herd just as a dog like creature appeared, the Chupacabra. Its red eyes targeted the goats and it ran towards them but I punched it back when it almost grabbed one. The creature lands on his feet and ran again at Amy and some goats but she takes a broom and blocks its jaws.

"Not on my watch Blood Sucker!" She shoves it off and Shadow tackled the chupacabra towards a fence.

"Let's see how you taste!" He bared his fangs ready to bite. Before he could the chupacabra bites him, "AAAAAGH!" Shadow shoves it off him but he lost some health from the bite.

"Shads!" Silver ran up to see if he's okay, "Shads, stay awake! Don't lose another life!"

"I'll live, Silver" Shadow groans.

Amy scratched the beast to keep it away from the goats.

I gotta move the goats away but they will think I'm a predator. Okay the guard dog thing. I ran after them to get them away from the chupacabra.

"Keep it busy guys!" I told my team.

"On it! Ug,h get it off me!" Silver was struggling, "I'm electrifying and I said get off me!" He electrocuted the monster off him.

The chupacabra leaps back growling in anger.

"Is that the best you got?!" Silver taunts him.

"Uhhh...Meow?" I tried to act gentle to the goats so I don't scare them.

"BAAAAAAAAAAH!" The goats got frightened by my appearance and ran away.

"Damn it!" I ran on all fours to not let a single goat get separated from the herd, "Guys! Stop it!" I shouted.

Obviously, that made it worse. They're too scared. Looks old like I'm gonna have to let them hide on their own while I deal with the monster.

"Hey Bloodsucker! Come and get me!" I called on the creature.

The Chupacabra ran at me but I pounced and hit him.

"Shadow, give him a pain in the neck" I said.

"With pleasure!" Shadow swifts up at it and grabs it tight to drain its blood.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" The Chupacabra roared in pain.

"Not letting you go!" Shadow keeps draining it until it stops moving, leaving its lifeless corpse.

"Please tell me it's dead for real" Silver said.

"It is. I hear no pulse in it" Shadow said.

"Thank goodness" Silver sighs in relief.

"Now for our bonus" Amy said.

My bonus food this time was hot dogs. That's new, "Pity they are not chilidogs" I shrugged.

Amy got herself some cookies, Silver a car battery, and Shadow again a blood bag.

"Car battery? Seriously? How the hell am I supposed to eat this?" Silver asked.

"Just bite onto it" I said. Silver did so and drains it.

"Whoa, I feel charged with energy. In a crazy and weird way for a hedgehog stein" Silver said.

I was munching on hot dogs, "It's kinda awesome to be monsters in the game. I got the wild instincts, Amy has the witch magic and feline instincts, Silver has the electrifying body, and Shadow has the fangs to bite and suck blood"

"Yes but don't forget that we have our life counts. If we hit to zero we die" Shadow said, sucking blood from the blood bag.

"You lost a life from that monster plant. But us three haven't lost a single life yet" I said.

"Hmph, the levels are gonna get very hard and who knows how well we can survive without getting killed" Shadow said.

"He has a point. Video games are like challengers but some are masters that can beat the level without losing life count" Amy said.

"Yes. Now I wonder what's next" I said.

**x**

Soon, we came to a level that's like a mansion but inside was very...whacky with beds and dust. Beds and dust? Wait, I think I know what monster this is that parents make up the scary story for kids that don't clean their rooms.

"Guys, don't drop your guard. We know what lives underneath beds" I huddled my back against my teammates.

"Oh no. Not that fake story that parents tell their kids if they don't clean their rooms?" Amy shuddered.

"I'm afraid so" I said.

I hear crawling in this illusion looking wonderland-like effects and I see a figure coming down fast, "There!" I pointed.

"Hahahahaha! Your deepest darkest fears will come to life!" The boogeyman held out his creepy claw hands on us.

"Aaaggghhhh! What is he doing?!" I strained from something getting pulled out of my mind. A dark smoke takes the form of Dark Sonic.

"Hahahahaha! Freedom and I'm now your worst fear in your world now!" Dark Sonic laughed evilly.

"No! No! No! You can't be my deepest fear!" Amy backs away from her deepest darkest fear; normal me with Amy's hammer?

"What's wrong, rascal? I'm just being honest that I will never marry you! I just want to get rid of you!" Evil Me or Nightmare Me cackled.

"No! You're not real!" I never seen Shadow scared for the first time, his fear is a walking dead corpse of Maria.

And Silver, it's like he's seeing a different reality and in his own perspective. He ran off screaming like something is chasing him but I don't see what is chasing him.

"Guys, don't let your nightmares...uh...feed on your fear" I whimpered in fear.

"Hahahahaha! You are so annoying I just wanna smash you like the way you try to smash me with that Hammer, Rose!" Nightmare Me nearly bashed Amy but she jumped out of the way.

"Stop it! I didn't mean to take things too far! I just wanted your attention, Sonic!" Amy whimpering.

"Attention? A fan girl with an unhealthy obsession makes me sick!" He chases after her.

"It's just you and me! Feel the anger, Sonic! You know how much power you can consume and become like me!" Dark Sonic chuckled evilly.

"No! I will never turn into you again! There will always be love to weaken you!" I tried fighting my fear.

"Come to me Shadow" Maria approaches Shadow.

"No! This isn't you!" He backed off in fear.

"Face it, Sonic. I'm part you! No matter how many times you feel rage and anger, you'll always lose your mind!" Dark Sonic said.

"You're not real and I won't turn into you! There will always be love that saves me from losing my mind. Love conquers hatred!" I faced my nightmare, "Amy is my strongest love that she'll always find a way to guide me of being a real hero! She would never abandon me for whatever I become. She would always know the difference to what's on the inside!" I pushed him against the wall.

"But your rage is inevitable! You can't deny it!" Evil me taunted me.

"SHUT UP!" I punched him in the face.

I saw Silver in pain, "NO! This can't be! Make it stop!" Silver was clutching his head.

I gotta make this quick before Silver and the others have grave consequences of their psyche.

"You're just a stupid nightmare! And you will never take control of my fear!" I howled out loud to make this nightmare go away.

"Is this real enough!" Dark Sonic tried to strangle me and clutched my throat.

Okay, I take that back but I know he can't make me feel scared enough, "GET...OFF!" I kicked him off.

I don't have much time, I gotta help the others. I ran to where Silver is and whatever he is seeing.

"Silver! Bud! You gotta fight it! What are you seeing?" I shook him to come back to reality but he's too scared.

"Sonic? No! It's worse! My deepest fear is...the end of the world! Earth becoming a dead planet! 0 population!" Silver screamed.

"Silver! It's not real! You came from 200 years from the future! And the future is not set in stone yet! You're in the past and you can change it!" I said.

"It isn't?" He asked.

"Yes, focus on fixing the past and make a new future!" I told him to let him gain courage.

"Yes, Fix the past and future!" He took my hand killing his nightmare vision, "It's not real. It's a nightmare. I...I fought it!" Silver said.

"Yes but we gotta find Amy and Shadow" I said.

We ran all over the mansion maze-like rooms and found Amy being terrified of Nightmare Me trying to corner her.

"HAVE MERCY!" Amy screamed as Nightmare Me chased her. She had several bruises on her and a black eye from the impacts.

"Not this time Amy Rose!" Nightmare Me chuckled.

Amy hides behind Silver. What makes her feel scared of me?

"Ames, why are you scared of him? I mean me?" I asked.

"For years of chasing you, I fear of being rejected by you and I fear that you wouldn't truly see how much I love you. This is what I fear if I took things too far it would make you crazy to get rid of me" Amy sobbed.

"Come out come out, Rose! Hahahahaha! You always like to chase me! Now I'm chasing you!" Nightmare Me laughed insanely.

"Amy it's not how I am now. You know now you don't wanna change me. I returned my feelings to you later" I said to Amy.

"Amy, don't let this nightmare feed your fear. He's not real and the Sonic you know deeply cares about you" Silver calming her.

"I can't do this. This nightmare is too scary! I can't even fix my past from how I drove Sonic away from me because of my unhealthy fan girl obsession!" Amy crying.

Is this how she truly felt about me when I run away from her all these years?

"There you are, Amy Rose! You can't escape me now! Now you know how it feels to get away from someone as crazy like you!" Nightmare Me walking up to us.

"Stay away from her!" I tried to tackle him but I went right through him like he's a ghost.

Damn it! It's because I don't fear him and others can't stop nightmares that aren't theirs. This is Amy's nightmare and only she can stop him.

"No, please! I'm sorry, I won't bother you again!" Amy whimpered.

"Amy, you have to face your fear! This is your deepest fear!" Silver said.

"I can't! He's too strong and crazy!" Amy whimpered.

I went right through her nightmare and grabbed Amy in my arms to get her away from Nightmare Me.

"Ames, I'm not him. You know I care about you. I truly didn't mean to neglect you. I was afraid of your crazy but that's in the past. But over time I realized how much you do care about me. You guided me to being a real true hero, not some egomaniac who cares about his ego" I said to her.

Amy thinks for a moment then her face hardens towards Evil Me, "And guess what? I'm through with you! You are nothing but a scary psychopath!" Amy said.

"Hahahahahaha! You'll be wilted like a dead rose!" Evil Me tries to be as scary as he can.

"You're not my real Sonic! You're just a nightmare! My real Sonic would never become a psychopath like you!" Amy glared without cowering down.

"GRRR! You don't have the guts to kill me, Amy! Deep down you're just too sweet and innocent! I can kill you without hesitation!" Evil Me glared and tries to bash her but it went through her. Yes! She's not scared of him.

"No! You're supposed to be scared of me!" Evil Me backing away.

"And let me return the favor!" Amy used her own hammer to wipe him into nothing.

"You did it!" I smiled.

"Yeah. But now we have to find Shadow. I just hope he's not having a grave consequence on his psyche the longer he becomes terrified" Amy said.

We went to find him upstairs in the attic and saw him cowering in fear by looking at what she is.

"No! Maria! This is not how I want you!" Shadow said to the undead Maria.

"But I'm your friend and friends never leave" Undead Maria said.

"Shads!" I called him out.

He saw us and ran to us to get away from his nightmare.

"Please don't make fun of me! I admit I do have fears! I just don't like showing my weakness" Shadow whimpered.

"Shads, everyone has fears. It's part of our defense mechanism. It's what makes everyone a living being" Silver said.

"Shads, tell us why you fear her" I asked.

"That time when I saw her die in front of me, I fear that if I moved on, she would come back like...that!" He pointed at the undead Maria.

"Come to me, Shadow. You can die peacefully and we can be together in heaven" Undead Maria slowly walking up to us.

"Shadow, she sacrificed herself to save you. You made a promise to her. She wanted you to have a life on Earth. You moved on from your past and she's at peace. She would never come back as an undead corpse" Amy said.

"You're right! Maria, you don't have to come back. I'm doing your promise already" Shadow said.

"You promised me to make me happy" Undead Maria said.

"No, you made me promise to give people a chance and make them happy. You gave up your life to save me. You shouldn't be restless; you should be resting in peace with the professor. Please Maria, I made you a promise but you should also promise me that I live my own life and put the past behind me" Shadow said, fighting his nightmare.

"Farewell" Undead Maria faded away from Shadow.

3 down, 1 to go. I couldn't fight my fear because I don't have enough confidence to fight it.

"You think you can escape me, Sonic?!" Dark Sonic found me.

"No..." I cowered myself.

"Sonic, tell us your story. Why do you fear...yourself as this? I thought you fear of water" Silver said.

"Water is not my deepest darkest fear. It's Dark Sonic. I fear that if I turn into him, I would end up causing destruction and killing my friends. Or worse, losing my mind completely in that form" I whimpered.

"I know you're no killer Sonic and you're too pure hearted to be consumed with anger and darkness" Amy said.

"That's not the point, if I'm all alone with no one to calm me down, I can totally become...evil… with no strong love" I said in tears.

"Then face your darkness and let the light win" Shadow said.

"No, you can't win!" Dark Sonic yelled.

"YES, I CAN!" I threw a heavy punch at him, shattering him.

"Sonikku you faced your dark side!" Amy hugged me.

"Hehehe…. Ames easy now!" I said.

"Oops sorry" She let go of me.

"No! This can't be happening! You're supposed to be scared!" The Boogeyman yelled out loud.

"Not as long as we know how to face our fears!" I replied with my team beside me.

"And now we're your worst nightmare!" Amy said.

"Yes! Prepare to meet your maker!" Silver charges up and zaps him.

I used my teeth and claws to attack him while Amy used her magic to restrain him.

"Let's see what nightmares taste like" Shadow grinned and sunk his fangs into Boogeyman to finish him off.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The Boogey man exploded and we landed onto the ground.

"Ow, okay. That was unexpected" I groaned.

"We did it, guys!" Silver said and I highfived with him.

"We beat the king of fear's butt!" Amy cheered.

"What did his nightmare blood taste like?" I asked him.

"I'm not telling you. It would replace your deepest darkest fear" Shadow chuckled darkly.

"Sheesh, another one of your dark sense of humor again?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes" Shadow grinned.


	11. Level15: InvisbleMan and Level16: Medusa

**03/11/20**

**26 Reviews, 10 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next level was a city like our home in the real world. Except there's no people but the lights in the city are working. Something doesn't feel right. I'm not picking up any scent but I hear a faint noise.

"I am not going to deal with this fear shit again. I'm not scared" Shadow scoffed.

"Quiet Shadow, I think I heard someone" I hushed at him.

"Ow! Silver!" Amy glared at him.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Silver held his hands up in defense.

"How can I believe it was not you?" Amy asked angrily.

"I'm standing five feet from you" Silver said.

"Ow! Something grabbed my quills!" Shadow yelled while rubbing his quills.

"That can only mean one thing! Invisible man!" I realized.

I felt myself getting lifted up and thrown against the building wall.

"Hah! You guessed right!" The Invisible man laughed.

I can't see where he is or where's he's at. This level is getting tougher than I thought.

"So you touched me?!" Amy growled and held her wand out. But he took her want from her hand and threw it away.

"Hey!" She growled like a cat and tried to scratch anywhere but I don't see anyone around her.

"We need something to cover him with something so we see exactly where he is!" Shadow said.

"Okay but where?" I looked around frantically and then spotted a flag. I tore it off the pole and ran after the Invisible man hearing his footsteps.

"Wait. My eyes are going like x-rays! He's right behind you, Sonic!" Silver yelled.

I turned around and grabbed onto him using the flag, "Gotcha Griffin!" I grinned.

"Get off dog!" He punched me in the face and quickly moved the flag off himself.

"He's getting away! Where is he?! Agh!" Shadow got hit in the stomach and thrown against the car that made the alarm go off.

"Amy, he's right in front of you!" Silver screamed.

Amy swiftly turned and kicked him, "I got you now!" She kicks some dust to get some revealing movements from him.

"Pathetic Cat!" Invisible Man strangle her throat.

"AAAACK! Help guys!" Amy tried to wrench his hand off her throat. She tries clawing him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I ran and clawed him to let go of Amy.

"Where is he? I can't see him!" I yelled.

"He's heading to the wax museum!" Silver pointing at the museum.

We ran after him and inside was many wax statues around there.

"Huh, so many wax statues" I said.

"They're not real. Keep your ears open for footsteps" Shadow said.

"Okay. They look real to me" Silver saw a statue resembling Eggman.

"Silver, do you see him?" I asked.

"Not yet but I can hear him" Silver said.

"This level is really starting to scare me" Amy clinged onto me.

"I know but...There he is!" I saw some papers on the floor move.

"Maybe it was just the wind" Amy shuddered.

"No I hear him running!" I ran after the invisible man.

Wherever he is in plain sight but I can't let him get away. But I got hit by a broomstick in the face.

"Ha! You are nothing to me werehog!" He taunted me again.

"Grrrrrrrr!" I growled in so much rage that I punched the wax statues, "This isn't funny! I will get you!" I threw some of the wax statues around.

"Sonic! Calm down!" Amy ran up to me.

"We got to make him visible" I said after calming down.

"How? He'll try to wash it off" Amy said.

"We gotta try. Try summoning glitter or something sticky to cover him" I said.

"Okay then" Amy raised her wand and casts a spell of glitter covering the room, then we could see his shape, "There you are!"

"Oh crap!" The Invisible man tried to run when I ran and got in front of him.

I growled like a wolf to show intimidation, walking around him to make him feel like he's really got intimidated by me.

"You ain't going anywhere Invisible monster!" Amy approaches him.

"Yeah, who's scary now?" Silver's electrifying eyes glowed.

"Your days has ended" Shadow appeared in bat form.

"See you in hell!" Amy unleashed a powerful spell which blew him back and he crashed through the window. We heard him scream until nothing. We ran to see he has gotten impaled and slowly turns visible again.

"That's what he gets for strangling me" Amy said.

I noticed the bruises on her from the encounter of her nightmare earlier.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Just your injuries from the previous battle" I said.

"You're thinking that my nightmare gave me these injuries because he and you are the same person?" Amy asked.

"I would never hurt you Amy" I held her hands.

"I know Sonic but that felt so real" Amy hugged me.

"Relax Ames" I hugged back.

She purred like a real cat when I hugged her. She really needed a hug from me. All these years she has grown as a mature lady.

"I love you so much Sonic" Amy said.

"I know Amy" I said and her cat tail wrapped around my waist.

"Okay enough guys. Next level awaits" Shadow said.

**x**

The next level was like an Ancient Greek city but something did not feel right. It was too quiet. No birds, no horse chariots, no people. It's like they disappeared or went into hiding.

"What is the only mythical monster in Greece?" Amy asked.

"Maybe a fury, centaur, hydra, or maybe...Medusa. Medusa is the toughest monster to kill directly" Silver said.

"Yeah and look what I see" Shadow points at the statues people and mostly animals.

"Oh boy" Silver gulps in fear.

"To think she has done all that" I said.

"Nobody's home. Maybe we should go" Silver shuddered.

"Wait, I smell something" I picked a scent with my nose.

"Please don't tell me she's close by" Silver gulped.

"Afraid so" I said nervously.

And very right there she was, "Welcome to your doom!"

"DON'T LOOK IN HER EYES!" I looked away and kept my eyes shut.

"RUN!" Shadow shouted and we ran from Medusa.

"Not so fast kitty!" Medusa grabbed Amy and pulls her close, "Look into my eyes!"

"MEOOOOWWWWW!" Amy clawed her face.

"AAAAARGH! YOU WITCH!" Medusa threw her away.

"Guys! We need a distraction!" I told Silver and Shadow.

But Medusa grabbed Silver and made him look directly in the eyes.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Silver got turned to stone and Medusa smashed him to bits.

"SILVER!" I screamed in horror.

"MOVE NOW!" Shadow dragged me behind the pillar with Amy.

We heard a chime noise coming from the sky and Silver was falling a thousand feet down and lands perfectly fine.

"There goes one life" He dusted himself off.

"Silver you're back!" I said.

"Yeah, but how do beat this woman without getting stoned. This won't be easy to beat her directly" Silver said.

"Okay. We'll have to do what Perseus did" I said.

"Okay I'll get this" Amy summons a shiny shield.

"Good idea Ames. To deflect her petrifying glare" I said.

"But how do we get close to her? She can appear anywhere like a snake stalking its prey" Silver said.

"By using our wits" Amy said and runs out.

"HEY! MEDUSA!" She calls out for her.

"Oh so you wish to accept your fate?!" Medusa slithered up to her.

"I've come to fight you to the finish! I hope you like looking in the mirror" Amy said boldly.

"So be it!" Medusa snaps after her but Amy held the shield to protect herself.

"Okay while she distracts her, we'll do our move" I said to Silver and Shadow.

Amy kept her eyes shut as long as possible before that gorgon last tries to force her.

"Submit cat!" Medusa tries to catch Amy.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Amy grabbed a nearby sword and cuts off one of Medusa's snakes.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Medusa screamed in pain.

"How do you like your haircut, lady?" Amy taunted.

"WHY YOU!" Medusa grabs Amy by the tail and prepares to petrify her.

"NOT SO FAST!" I jumped onto Medusa and punched her in the face.

"Incoming!" Shadow attacked Medusa with a rusty sword.

"Silver, paralyze her!" I said.

"Alright!" Silver unleashes bolts of electricity at Medusa.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Shocking isn't it?!" I made fun of Medusa.

"Shads, catch!" Amy tossed the sword to him.

He caught it and threw aside the old one he had, "Ready to meet your maker!" He ran at Medusa drawing the sword.

"Keep your eyes closed!" I yelled.

He closed his eyes so he doesn't look directly in her eyes, "Head chop!" He jumped and sliced her head off and the body fell into a crack and disappeared out of sight.

"Is she dead?" Silver asked with his eyes closed.

"Man, she really lost her head" I joked.

"Still not funny" Amy said.

"Never mind that. I wonder how many levels are left" I said.

"I don't know and I don't care how many. We gotta keep moving" Shadow said.

"Okay. What could be next level?" I wondered again.


	12. Level17: T-Rex and Level18: Ghost Pirate

**03/18/20**

**29 Reviews, 10 Favs, 11 Follows**

**I hope to god that the Coronavirus comes to an end. Its scaring me at how the whole globe is affected. Please stay healthy and safe, everyone. Remember to avoid contact from anyone sick, wash your hands, avoid rubbing your unwashed hands on your face. **

**It just feels like its making everyone's life miserable. Even i'm feeling miserable too because of all the panic buying and the stores going crazy. **

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next level was like another jungle but it felt like something odd. There were some plants that don't even exist in the modern time. Could it be a prehistoric jungle?

I saw a Sabor-tooth tiger eating his dead prey and a herd of brachiosaurus walking very slowly.

"Prehistoric mammals and dinosaurs at the same time era?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a video game, remember?" Shadow reminded me.

"Yes of course. Now this may be a hard level" I said as we walked through the jungle, avoiding some huge dragon flies.

"What do you think the boss could be? A t-Rex?" I guessed myself.

"It's possible. Scientists believe that these dinosaurs like to rule the Cretaceous era. I don't know" Silver said.

"And let's not get eaten alive. Big carnivore dinosaurs with two legs can be fast to catch up" Amy said.

"Oh god! What the hell is that smell?" Shadow holding his nose.

I smell it too and it smells like dinosaur poop nearby.

"Let's get away from that" We changed direction.

This jungle could dangerous to walk into. Who know what dangerous predators are out there. Oh no! I think we stepped in a velociraptor territory and they probably have an acute sense of smell and hearing like a lizard.

"Those are raptors! Go! Go! Go!" Silver ran along with us while being chased by a pack of raptors.

"Did you just had to step in their territory?!" Shadow asked while running.

"They were hidden like tigers or wolves! Don't blame me for this!" I said as we came to stop at the edge of the cliff of the waterfall.

"We gotta jump!" Amy said.

"No! Water is my weakness!" Silver panicked.

"And I can't even swim! We don't know how deep the water is!" I looked down at how many feet is down below.

"We don't have a choice! They're behind us!" Shadow jumped off and screamed while falling hundreds of feet down to the water.

Amy casts something on Silver's neck bolts, "Come on, we gotta jump now!" Amy jumped down.

"Talk to their alpha but you're no raptor!" Silver said to me and jumped.

"Right. Geronimo!" I jumped last.

Falling in with Amy as we made a loud splash in the water but I struggled to swim. The struggling was making me sink fast and unable to reach the surface for air.

"HELP!" I swim to the surface but sank again.

"Sonic!" Amy dives down to reach me.

I couldn't breathe and pretty soon I could lose a life. Amy grabbed on to me and swim to the surface. But too late, I drowned and lost a life.

It was black with programming computer numbers and I fell in a portal that lead me from the sky and I fell a thousand feet down to the ground.

"Urgh! Oh god!" I saw that they have already got ashore.

"Sonic! Oh god, I couldn't save you on time! I failed!" Amy said in failure.

"You didn't fail me, I'm here now" I said.

"Goddamn it. I think I hit a rock underwater but I didn't lose a life" Shadow groaned and sat on the rock, drying his cape off.

"And I didn't get fried up" Silver said.

"Because the witch-cat cast a spell on your neck bolts from going berserk" Shadow said.

"Oh, thanks Amy" Silver said.

"Welcome" Amy replied.

"We need to keep moving guys" I said while getting up. Then I noticed some hadrosaur herd walking past us, "Stay calm. They're herbivores" I said.

"Maybe we should ride them" Silver suggested.

"Let's hope they know what we are saying first" Shadow said.

"I know what I'm doing. I'm a telepath in real life" Silver said.

"You are a Frankenstein hedgehog. You don't have your real powers" Shadow said.

"Yes, but less talk more moving" Silver jumped up on a hadrosaur.

The other one licked Shadow's face, "Yuck!"

We joined the herd for a while until a loud roaring was heard.

It was making the hadrosaur herd spooked, "Shhh...shhh...stay calm" I said.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Amy said.

Out from the woods came a T-rex growling madly. The hadrosaur herd ran off and we got off of them since they're too scared to face a dinosaur with ugly teeth to kill.

Thunderstorms and rain came from above and this T-Rex is looking vicious to kill anything small.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" It charges towards us and attempts to eat Amy but I pushed her out of the way.

"Back off!" Silver casts lightning from his hands to push the monster away from us.

"MWAAAAAAARGH!" The T-rex slams its tail at him but missed.

"Hey Rex! Over here!" Shadow called out at the dinosaur. It growls and snaps its jaws again.

"The skin is too thick! There's gotta be something to kill him!" I said.

"Only by another dinosaur with sharp teeth" Amy said.

"There's gotta be an allosaurus, tarbosaurus, or a Spinosaurus to battle this T-Rex!" I said.

"Guys, let's get the hell out of here before it kills us!" Silver running past us.

"Yes! RUN!" I grabbed Amy in my arms and ran with Shadow.

"RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" The T-Rex roared and chased after us.

"It's too fast! We can't outrun him!" Silver yelled.

"Then do you have any suggestions?!" Shadow asked while running.

"Just keep running till we find another predator in this goddamn jungle!" I said.

As we ran we came across a Tarbosaurus, it looks up and sees the T-rex, "ROAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"Get into the thick bushes, guys!" I said.

"On it Sonic" Amy jumped into the bushes with the guys.

We watched two dinosaurs fighting in a battle. Please let the tarbosaur win. I know it's a relative of T-rex so it should have a bone crushing jaw too.

"I just hope the T-Rex loses" Silver said.

"RAAAAAH!" The T-Rex bites at the Tarbosaurus.

But the Tarbosaurus pins it down with its jaws at brutal force.

"Kill it, big boy" Shadow said.

The Tarbosaurus then hurls the T-Rex away and throws it into a nearby pit.

"Yes! Victory!" Silver cheered.

The Tarbosaurus gives a 'You'e welcome' look at us before leaving.

"Um...Thanks" I shrugged.

"Least it was on our side Sonikku" Amy said.

A portal then opened giving us health we need. I got steak again, Amy got fish, Shadow some blood bags, and Silver a dead electric eel again.

"Haaaaah… much better" I felt my health bar rise. The steak was still delicious. It makes me howl in happiness.

"Mmmmm… yummy" Silver used one of the eel's ribs as a tooth pick.

"Sweet, sour and tasty" Shadow slurped the last blood.

"This fish taste good" Amy said.

"The previous levels were tough so that means the next levels will be tougher and harder" Shadow said.

"And we need to survive or we die in this game" I said.

"You boys lost a life so now you have two lives left" Amy said.

"That leaves you the only one with three" I replied.

"Yeah. Let's keep going" Amy said.

**x**

The next level was leading us to some kind of a beach and from what I see over there is a pirate ship.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me" I sang the song from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Stop it" Silver said.

"What? It's catchy" I said.

"Okay. I remember Johnny Depp surprised the fans on the ride" Silver said.

But just then a gun shot from the ship was heard a cannon ball almost hits us. What we saw were not real pirates, they were ghost pirates.

"Uhhh...tell me that's not my imagination" I said.

"Not a bit. We better get over there and fight" Shadow said.

"They're ghost pirates" Silver said.

"I know that already" I said as we got onboard the pirate ship and faced the ghost pirates.

"ARHHHHHH! Ready to face the ghosts of the seven seas?!" The Ghost pirate captain appeared.

"ARRROOOOOOOOOOOO! Ready to face us monster hedgehogs?" I taunted.

"ATTACK!" The captain commanded his crew. They all ran at us with their swords and pistols.

I tried to claw them but it had no effect. Damn it! It's because nothing harms ghosts.

"Man! They are invincible!" Silver exclaims while trying to attack them.

"Sunken ship. That's it! When there's a ship graveyard, there's hauntings and ghosts. So the only thing that beats restless ghosts is for them to Rest In Peace" I said.

"And how are we gonna do that?!" Shadow dodged the sword.

"By destroying their ship. Maybe a kraken can do that" I said.

"Okay. I'm going in!" Amy jumps over into the ship.

"AAARGH! Take this!" The Ghost captain takes out a cannon and fires at us.

But I jumped and caught the cannon ball and threw it back at the cannon blowing it up.

"Aaaaarrrrroooooooooo!" I howled.

"You damn land lubber! I'll teach you some manners!" He draws his sword and swings it at me but I dodged.

"Shads, help Amy to sink the ship from below!" I said.

"Alright" Shadow jumps into the water while Silver and I keep the pirate ghosts busy.

**(Amy's POV)**

Come on! I can't find a nearby sea monster in these waters. Luckily, I created a magic bubble around my head to breathe. I saw Shadow coming in the water and swam down to me. He gestured to swim down and find the monster to destroy the ghost ship. How is he able to breathe underwater? That's right, vampires are undead and they don't have a heartbeat. So that means he don't need to breathe. We swim into a nearby cave seeing some tentacles resting near it.

Shadow gestured me to use magic on the beast to wake it up.

I cast some magic stars at it and it opens its eyes. A low rumbling was heard from it and then a growl.

"Up to the surface quick!" I gestured up as the Kraken arose.

Shadow grabbed me and he swim us up really fast since his avatar's strengths is speed.

We jetted out of the water and the tentacles reached the surface, "It's coming!" I called out for Sonic and Silver.

"I hate ugly tentacles! Get us the hell out of here!" Silver begged me.

"Alright let's go boys!" I called them and we all four got off the ship with the Kraken pulling the ship down.

The ghost pirates couldn't get us because their ship is causing their spirits to take them down.

"Woooohooo….. we did it again!" Sonic cheered.

"Thanks to me and Shadow" I said.


	13. Level19: Mime and Level20: Witch

**3/22/20**

**32 Reviews, 10 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Wow, the next level was...Paris? But only black and white and it looked very...depressing. The people look gloomy, dull, and emotionless. It's like their colors have been drained or something. A world without colors. Could it be a mime? That means we can't hear the mime either.

"Man, it's like the world becomes depressing without colors" Amy said.

"You could say that again" I agreed with her.

"Black and red is my thing but this is not what I like about. It's too dull and gloomy" Shadow said.

The people can't seem to feel any joy. It's like only colors that make the world and the universe filled with feelings and existence. And without them, the world becomes sad and no happiness.

"Yes, and we're the only one with colors" I said.

"Whoever or whatever is draining colors from everything, we gotta be sure we don't become dull. We need feelings. And of course, the whole place has no sounds without colors too. Which means the people are unable to make noise or talk" I said.

"Hmmm….. Wait I think I see him there!" Silver saw the mime.

What we saw was that mime was touching innocent people and draining their colors.

"Just like that old Powerpuff girl villain!" Amy gasps.

The mime spotted us and did a gesture hand movement like he's holding a rocket launcher.

"GET DOWN!" I tackled my team when we heard explosion but we don't see it. It was like this is not seeing is believing.

"Keep your eyes on him, his moves are predictable!" I told my team.

"Got it Sonic" Silver rushed aside.

"I'll keep the mime busy!" Shadow said and grabs a weapon.

"Wait! He's very predictable!" I tried to warn him but the mime ran up to Shadow and touched his mouth. Something came out of Shadow's mouth and it was a black orb with red stripes and it went into the mime's mouth.

"Thanks, monster. I needed someone's voice for me to talk" the mime spoke with Shadow's voice.

Shadow tried to talk but nothing came out. It was like his own voice was taken out.

"Come on!" I dragged Shadow away from the mime.

"Not so fast!" The Mime gestured a bow and shoots at us but missed.

"Run! To the Louvre!" We ran inside the glass pyramid called the Louvre.

"Now what?" Amy asked me.

"I don't know. We can't see what the mime is mining. And Shadow's voice is stolen. Nice going to get yourself stubborn, Mute Shadow" I glared at him.

He tried to hiss but no sounds coming from him. It's like he's stuck as a mute vampire.

"At least you don't have to pick on my cocky attitude" I chuckled but Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"We need to find out how to outsmart him" Silver said.

"Can your x-ray vision see what object he's miming?" I asked Silver.

"I didn't get a chance to see. He's too predictable" Silver said.

"Okay. We need a plan. Silver, you and I will fight the mime. And be sure you see what he's miming at us. Amy, you and Shadow find a way to get close to the mime so that Shadow can get his voice back and reverse the curse thing to bring back the colors and everything for the people in Paris" I said with confidence.

"We're on it. Come on Shadow" Amy grabs Shadow's arm and got out. Silver and I went out to engage the mime.

"Hey Mimey! Think you can pull an invisible piano onto us?!" I taunted him.

Silver kept an eye on what the mime is miming, "He's miming a rifle gun! Look out!"

He pushed me down with him as the mime fires, we then ran aside while Amy and Shadow sneaks from above.

"Okay now what?!" Silver got up.

"Stick to the plan" I said.

"You have animal savage instincts. You should scare him" Silver said.

"And get my voice stolen? No way" I said.

"He's coming and he has an ax!" Silver yelled and ran with me.

"WHOA! ARE YOU CRAZY!" I dodged the axe, where ever it hit.

"That's it! I had enough of your tricks!" Silver's hands began to electrify.

"Huh? AAAAAGH!" The Mime was sent back with an electric bolt.

"Into the Egyptian history stuff!" I said and ran in the place.

"Alright buddy!" Silver followed me in there.

I saw Amy and Shadow still follow the Mime. Come on you guys, get as close as you can before Silver and I lose a life again. Shadow tackled the mime but he got pushed off. Damn it! So close!

"Heads up!" Amy jumped down and punches him.

"AAAAGH! You little witch!" The Mime grunts in pain.

"Meeeoowww!" She clawed his face, "Shadow now! Your voice!"

Shadow grabs the Mime and pulled his voice out and stuffs it into his mouth, "No one steals my voice!" Shadow then sunk his fangs into the mime.

It caused the strange magic auras out of the mime to return the colors back to where they belong. And everyone was brought to life as well once Shadow kills him. I laughed at what he has on his fangs, rainbow blood.

"What?!" He stared at me.

"Uh nothing" I pretended like there's nothing.

Me and the others laughed too hard. This is just too funny.

"Stop laughing, guys! We got a game to complete!" Shadow got annoyed.

"We will if you clean your fangs!" I laughed too hard.

"Fine Faker" Shadow used his cape to clean his fangs.

"What? It's rainbow blood?! Grrrr! You guys are just pathetic like morons!" He glared at us.

"Hehehe….. Same old Shadow" I snickered at his reaction.

"Don't make me do the hypnotic stare at you, werehog. You're being a bad dog" Shadow growled.

"Am I? Or am I just cute like a puppy?" I smirked and did the cute puppy eyes with a cute puppy whine.

"Ugh no! Not that look, Sonic!" Shadow tried look away but no avail, "You son of a bitch! Enough! You're killing me with that pathetic face!" He hissed angrily.

"Better. Thank you for letting me win in the argument, vampire. I'm the best dog" I snickered and we went to the next level.

"I'm gonna kill you one day" Shadow scoffed.

"If you do, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. Howling for all eternity in your coffin" I chuckled.

"Enough with your annoying cocky jokes!" Shadow hissed angrily.

**x**

The next level was filled with sweets and candy of a forest candied made place. I know who made this and we better not get fooled.

"Let me guess, the witch from Hansel and Gretel?" Amy guessed.

"I think so. Candy can't harm us but it leads to a trap. I mean the way I'm looking at it is so delicious" I grabbed a giant piece of chocolate bar that is the size of a book.

"Don't eat too much or you get 1 or 2 type of diabetes" Amy said.

"Or my teeth get cavities" I added.

"We are adults but we are very healthy" Shadow said.

"Yes, I do eat sugar free candies too" I said and we saw a gingerbread house ahead.

"You do know who's in there, right?" Silver said.

"Yes, the witch" I opened the door but she was not there, "Hello?"

"Remember, whenever something is quiet, don't fall in a trap" Shadow said.

"Alright" We got inside to search for the witch.

Man, she only fattens anyone up so she can eat them. This is worse like the movie IT where the clown eats children. I'm never watching that movie again.

"Do I hear some visitors here?" came her voice.

"Hide" I whispered to my teammates and we hid behind some furniture as the witch showed herself.

"Come out come out where ever you are" Her shadow from the wall came into the room.

"Ames, you're a witch and a cat. You should be able to distract her long enough for me and the boys to push her in the cauldron" I whispered.

"Alright but what do you suggest I do?" Amy whispered back.

"Just do your act" I whispered again.

Amy nods and got out, "Oh hello there" Amy called for the witch.

"Coming here for some delicious candy?" The Witch asked.

"No but I just can't help it. I'm a witch too but I made a test potion from my cauldron that accidentally turned me into a werecat. My senses are too heightened to smell candy" Amy making up the story to distract the hag witch.

"Is that so? Well I can help you with that" The Witch said, going for some potions that were over the cauldron.

That's our chance. We quietly walked up to the witch.

"I gotta admit that we witches like cats but being a werecat that I am is very frustrating. Too much fur is like hard to wear clothes on" Amy said, keeping her distracted.

"Heh, guess you wanted to keep your clothes on" The witch grabbed a potion, "Ah here it is"

Amy looked back at us to quickly push the witch in the cauldron, "NOW!" She signaled and we came out of our hiding spot to push the witch into the cauldron.

"AAAAGH! YOU TRICKED ME!" She screamed as she was pushed into it. We quickly closed the lid on it.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The witch screamed in the cauldron as she was killed in there.

"Heh, that was too easy Ames" I said to her.

"I guess. But I'm still a hedge-cat" Amy said.

"Werecat. Like I'm a werewolf. I'm wild and you're sneaky" I said.

The bonus portal opened up and it brought out food for us but also a strange crystal Halloween pumpkin. I don't know what it means but it could be something like a key to help get us home. Or something that should be put back where it goes on the last level. I put it in my thick quills and ate my steak while the others had theirs.

"I'm guessing the next level is the final boss level" I said.

"Yes, we're gonna make it if we stay together" Silver said.

"Let's hope we do. And whatever this thing is for, we gotta make sure it doesn't get lost" I said, holding this crystal Halloween pumpkin.

"Let's go Sonic" Amy said as we headed into the portal.


	14. Boss Level and Game Over

**3/23/20**

**33 Reviews, 10 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next level was indeed the final, I can tell. It was the same spooky forest like earlier.

"Okay guys, this is it" I said while looking around.

"I hope this is the final level. When it comes to a final level, there's the boss level" Silver said.

"And I guess it's more than one this time" Amy said, hearing a distant howl and meowing.

"Ames, this is not the time to meow" I said.

"It was not me!" Amy complained.

But then the meowing is heard again but louder and when I looked at Amy, it was not her meowing.

"Aaahh! What was that?" Silver cling onto Shadow.

"It was that thing!" Shadow pointed at a werecat appearing with a werewolf. Behind them came Dracula and Frankenstein's monster.

"Uhhhh...didn't we kill them before?" Amy asked.

"Yes but they are the final bosses of the level" I said.

"Now get ready to lose Hedgehogs!" Dracula said and morphed into his bat form.

"I don't think so!" Shadow morphed into a bat too and it became a bat fight.

"Looks like we have to battle our own monster! AAAARRRROOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled and ran on all fours to battle the teenage werewolf again.

Amy ran at the werecat, hissing and yowling like real house cat fighting. Silver engaged Frankenstein by struggling with their arms clashing but Silver got the uppercut.

I had to be fearless and scary like a monster to this werewolf, walking back and forth on all fours, growling ferociously, "I thought I told you that I'm the alpha!"

"GRRR!" The werewolf pounced on me and bites my shoulder.

"AAGGHHH! Get your ugly ass bites off me!" I kicked him off.

The werewolf then snarled savagely and swipes me aside and grabs me to throw me.

"MEEEEEEEEEEOWWW!" Amy and the werecat fought like wild at each other by biting or scratching.

Okay, wolves fight by biting and snarling. But if I make a whine noise, the opponent will take charge. I gotta look scary to make my opponent lose.

"RRRRRRRRGHHHHH! RAAAAAH!" I made myself look scary by baring my teeth and fur rose up.

The werewolf back off but he runs at me and we rolled towards an edge, "Submit to me right now you savage animal!" I bared my teeth.

"RAAAAGH!" The werewolf snarls and pins me down and tries biting me again.

I grabbed a rock to shove it in his mouth, "BITE THIS BITCH!" I used all my strength to throw it into the gorge. The werewolf fell down there and upon impact there it died by more boulders falling onto it.

Suddenly, the crystal Halloween pumpkin glowed dimly. So if all the bosses are defeated, it triggers the glowing on this thing.

"Great, now to help the others!" I ran to help them.

"Face it, Shadow! You can't win!" Dracula pins Shadow at the tree.

"In my world I'm the ultimate lifeform!" He hissed.

"We'll see!" Dracula was about to shove his fangs onto Shadow's neck when suddenly he felt a sharp pain go through him, he was impaled by Shadow.

Shadow kicks him off and shoves it deeper to finish him off, "Stay dead than undead, vampire!" Shadow smirked.

"Grunt all you want but I can talk in this monster body!" Silver struggled against Frankenstein.

I tackled the Frankenstein and shoved him against the tree to give Silver a chance to defeat his monster boss.

"HEADS UP!" Silver kicked his head off his body and it fell down the same gorge the werewolf fell into.

The Halloween crystal pumpkin glowed again which is getting close to illuminating. 3 down, one to go.

"Amy! We got to help her!" I realized who's next.

Amy had a hard time to face against the werecat. The claw marks were weakening her but she's not backing down or tiring out.

"Grrrr! I got deadly claws than you, furball!" Amy yowled like a cat.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The werecat clawed at Amy.

"AAAGH! GET OFF!" Amy pushes her off and hisses.

"That's my werelady!" I grabbed the werecat and shoved her against the tree.

"RAAAAAAAH!" The werecat yowled and tries to scratch me.

"Not a chance kitty!" I threw her at Silver who charges up and fires bolts of electricity at her.

"MEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" She screamed from getting electrocuted.

"FINISH HER!" Shadow shouted.

Amy jumped and shoved her claws into the werecat, causing her to explode.

The Halloween crystal pumpkin began to illuminate and floated above, creating a sucking portal, so strong that it was a strong hurricane. Just like before from the board game when the game is over.

"Guys! Hold on!" We held onto each other's hands as we got sucked into the portal.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" We all got sucked in this green bright light and our bodies began to evaporate as we got sucked out of the game console.

**x**

We fell back into the room in our normal attire. My arms are back as peach skin and my fur was back to the color of ocean blue. No claws or fangs I feel.

I saw Shadow back as his normal self when he checked to feel his teeth, "Oh god! I feel my heartbeat! I'm alive! No fangs thank god" Shadow hugging himself to have his real body back.

Silver checked his neck and felt he had no screw bolts, "I'm all together!" He looks at himself.

Amy looked at her real tail and her attire back to normal, "Oh, thank god! I miss my real hedgehog body so much!" She hugged herself.

"I'm so happy to finally not feel those things on my neck!" Silver hugged us all like a group hedgehog hug.

"Let go!" Shadow complained.

"Shadow, be nice. Don't ruin the moment that we made it home alive" Amy glared.

"Fine alright" Shadow gave in.

After we finally calm down, we thought of what to do with this cursed game console.

**x**

We went outside the school and a dumped bowling ball and dropped it on the game console, it exploded to pieces. Silver used his telekinesis and dumped them in the dumpster. That way no one gets sucked in the game or die in the game ever again.

"There. Now our buddies are worried where we went these last hours" Silver said.

"Let's say that we've been playing video games all day and it made our brains into zombies" I suggested.

"Good idea" Amy agreed.

We headed back to tell our friends about our time missing. Our friends Blaze, Nebula and Sally thought that we were joking but thought it sounded like a great RPG game idea after we told them.

A few years later we developed a game similar to Oiche Shamhna but without magic. Everyone loved to play that game. Amy and I started family and so did Shadow and Silver with their girlfriends.


End file.
